De Abigail Dwyer a Aliroes Cullen
by Esali Whitlock
Summary: Cuando la directora del orfanato le dijo que al cumplir los 18 años iría el abogado de sus padres a explicarle su historia ella jamás pensó lo que esto significaría para ella, ni que descubriría la verdad detrás de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 1: LA FIESTA DE FIN DE CURSO **

— Abigail ¿Quieres que te alcance al hogar? — me pregunto Enrique

— No señor directo. El hogar esta cerca además me gusta caminar— conteste sonriendo

— Como quieras, recuerda mañana a primera hora te necesito aquí, tienes que ayudarme a preparar todas las cosas para la entrega de boletines del mediodía— dijo Enrique

— Descuide director que aquí estaré a las 9 en punto. Buenas noches señor director— dije

— Buenas noches Abigail— contesto Enrique y se fue en el auto rumbo a su casa.

Yo sonreí, con cuidado cerré el portón del liceo y me guarde la llave dentro de mi mochila.

Era tarde en la noche, según mi reloj las 2 de la madrugada, y recién acabábamos de terminar con el director de firmar los boletines que al día siguiente se les entregarían a los alumnos. Con cuidado caminé por la calle iluminada hasta llegar a la carretera.

— ¿Voy por la carretera y llegó dentro de media hora al hogar o corto camino por el bosque y llego dentro de 15 minutos?— me pregunte

Ya era tarde e iba a estar castigada por la hora así que más me valía tomar el camino del bosque. El camino era empinado así que me ajuste las correas de la mochila y comencé a caminar entre los arboles de tantísimos años.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?— pregunto la directora cuando me vio entrar

— Si señora directora, sé qué hora es. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero no pude evitarlo, me atrase en el liceo preparando la fiesta de fines de curso que se realizara mañana. Le juro que será la última vez que llegare tarde— dije apenada

— Si, será la última vez porque mañana cumples la mayoría de edad. Hoy vino el abogado de tus padres para hablar contigo, le dije que ibas a tardar y me pidió que te dijera que mañana por la tarde va a venir a hablar contigo sobre el futuro. – dijo la directora

— ¿Mi futuro?— pregunte desconcertada

— Sí, tu futuro. Sabes mejor que nadie que cuando cumples 18 te tienes que ir del establecimiento— dijo la directora

— Si lo sé pero hasta ahora no había pensado en eso. Muy bien, mañana hablare con el abogado a ver qué será de mí. Buenas noches, señora directora— dije

— Buenas noches, Abigail. Que descanses— dijo la directora

Yo asentí y me retire a mi habitación en el más absoluto silencio

Claro que sabía que al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños pero jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso, había estado tan preocupada preparando cada detalle para que la fiesta de fines de curso estuviera a la altura del liceo que había olvidado por completo que el día de mañana tendría que saber a dónde me iba a ir. Solo esperaba que al abogado se le ocurriera que iba a ser de mi futuro.

Pensando en ese tema caí en un sueño profundo:

_Una mujer de tez pálida, pelo negro y ojos dorados, sus rasgos eran rectos, perfectos y simétricos, la misma de todas mis pesadillas, se acerco a la cama donde había un hombre descansando. _

_El hombre de cabello castaño dorado y algo corpulento, como siempre en mis sueños, estaba recostado en la cama con varios cables en sus brazos que terminaban en un maquina, pero cuando ella se acercó a la cama abrió los ojos._

— _Buenas noches, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?— se acercó ella a él y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura_

— _Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?— le preguntó él y levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla_

— _No hagas esfuerzos, eso te quita fuerzas. Por favor cuídate. Ahora cálmate que ya estoy aquí. – dijo ella y le beso la mano con cuidado de no tocar ningún cable._

— _Aun no me has dicho como estas— observó él y sonrió_

— _Mejor, no te preocupes que estoy bien. ¿Está todo bien aquí? ¿Los aparatos están bien? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Necesitas algo?— le preguntó ella mirando la maquina y luego a él_

— _Tranquila, todo está bien. Y si, los aparatos funcionan bien, no tengo sed y no necesitó nada más que tú seas feliz. ¿Algún plan para mañana?— preguntó él _

— _Me alegra de que todo esté bien ¿pero a que te refieres con plan?— preguntó ella desconcertada_

— _Mañana la peque cumple su mayoría de edad ¿sabes si tienen algún plan?— preguntó él _

— _No tengo noticias, lo cual es bueno. Por lo menos sé que nadie sabe nada— dijo ella sonriendo_

— _Eso es bueno, es cierto. Pero dime ¿verdaderamente como estas?— le pregunto_

— _Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. Ahora dime ¿estás seguro de que estas bien? Tus ojos están algo oscuros. ¿Te has quedado sin reserva? Porque puedo salir ya mismo a cazar— dijo ella y le acomodo la almohada _

— _No te preocupes estoy bien. Sí, tengo los ojos más oscuros pero no es que me falte alimentación es que estoy preocupado por ti. Escuche los gritos hace rato, tus gritos. Por favor dime que paso— le rogo_

— _Nada, una tontería. Pasado tengo trabajo, así que los próximos días no voy a poder venir a verte. Igualmente antes de irme voy a ir a cazar para dejarte suficiente reserva para varios días. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda volveré— dijo la mujer e intento sonreír pero no lo logro_

— _Tranquila, amada mía, voy a estar bien. Además no necesito alimentarme todos los días, puedo pasar semanas sin alimentarme y nada me va a pasar— le contesto_

— _Lo sé, pero en tu estado es preferible que te alimentes todos los días. Tranquilo que estoy bien. Bueno, ahora descansa. Dentro de un rato volveré— le dijo y salió de la habitación _

_La mujer se dirigió sin miramientos hasta la habitación de enfrente, la suya, de donde saco varios recipientes de debajo de la cama, y después salió por la ventana, corrió sin parar a la velocidad del viento hasta una pradera donde cazo a varios animales y les sacaba la sangre con un tubo hasta llenar varios recipientes. _

_Luego volvió a la habitación donde su esposo dormía, coloco toda la sangre en la maquina quedando llena, le beso la frente a su esposo y luego salió de la habitación hasta la suya donde escondió debajo de su cama los recipientes. _

Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Volví a dar otra vuelta y me puse la almohada encima de los ojos. No sirvió de nada, por supuesto.

Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero era asomarme a la ventana pero por suerte aun no había amanecido. Tome mi neceser con alegría, me fui hasta el baño donde deje que el agua caliente de la ducha me relajó los músculos de la espalda y me calmara el pulso.

El olor de mi champú favorito me hizo sentirme la misma persona de la mañana anterior. Intenté no pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir ese día porque entonces tendría que empezar otra vez con todo el proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatarlo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me sequé con la toalla. Y pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador.

Luego de eso me coloque el uniforme del colegio y baje a desayunar.

— Buenos días, Abigail— me dijo una de las ayudantas de la directora

— Buenos días, Abril. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?— le pregunte mientras me preparaba mi café con leche y mis tostadas con manteca.

— Nada, no logre dormirme después de las 5 así que baje a desayunar. ¿Y tú?— dijo Abril sonriendo

— Me desperté sobresaltada hace 10 minutos— dije y coloque las tostadas y el café sobre la mesa

— ¿Otra vez pesadillas?— me pregunto apenada Abril

— Si, otra vez pesadillas como siempre pero esta vez fueron mucho peores. Supongo que son los nervios por la fiesta de hoy y luego la charla con el abogado pero no se— dije y me senté a desayunar

— No deberías estar nerviosa, todo va a salir bien. Has revisado cada uno de los detalles de la fiesta cerca de un millón de veces y respecto de la cita con el abogado tal vez se deba a que te piensa contar sobre lo que paso con tus padres— me dijo Abril

— No sé, pero espero que lo haga. Después de todo tiene que explicar porque murieron mis padres, porque tengo esa maldita marca sobre el hombro derecho y más que nada deberá decirme que va a ser de mi vida. Mañana mismo me tengo que ir de aquí y no tengo ni idea a donde me iré— dije asustada

— Lo sé, sabes cuanto a la directora y a mí nos gustaría cambiar la situación pero no podemos— dijo Abril apenada

— Lo sé, se a la perfección que eso es así— dije y termine de desayunar en silencio.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, me lave los dientes y me dirigí tranquilamente por el borde de la carretera hasta el liceo mientras, a pesar de mis deseos, volvía a ver las pesadillas que había tenido toda la noche. Un dolor en la marca de mi hombro me hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor.

Cuando por fin llegue al liceo la casera ya había abierto el protón, así que me puse a colocar todos los globos en cada uno de los salones, la fachada y todo el patio.

Estaba terminando de colocar las sillas donde se iban a sentar los alumnos y sus familiares cuando el director llego al establecimiento.

—Buenos días, Abigail. ¿Pensé que te había dicho que nos íbamos a ver a las 9?— dijo el director

—Así fue, pero no tenía mucho que hacer en el hogar así que me vine directamente para aquí. Además me siento más productiva cuando hago algo y más que nunca necesito tener algo que ocupe mi mente para no pensar en ciertas cosas— dije sonriendo

—Comprendo, a veces uno tiene cosas en la mente que desearía no tener. Bueno ¿Qué queda para hacer?— pregunto el director

—Revisar que estén todos los boletines y creo que revisar que todo esté limpio, nada más— respondí sonriendo

—Dwyer ¿Quieres que te ayude o prefieres hacerlo tú misma?— me pregunto el director

—Prefiero hacerla por mí misma — contesté

—Muy bien, cuando termines todo avísame que así te llevo hasta el hogar a que te arregles— me dijo el director

—Como desees— conteste y me fui a revisar cada salón y pasillo

Cuando hube acabado de revisar todo y verificar cada boletín diez veces como mínimo el director me llevo hasta el hogar donde me arregle.

Una vez en el liceo de vuelta, me coloque la toga azul oscuro y espere el arribo de mis compañeros en mi asiento.

En cuanto entraron los alumnos se sentaron en las sillas que habían sido colocadas allí para dicho propósito. Mientras todos los alumnos hablaban con sus padres y sus amigos, yo miraba al frente en silencio esperando mi turno.

Luego de las usuales palabras del director, los profesores les dedicaron una canción a los alumnos de sexto para despedirlos, inmediatamente vino la entrega de los diplomas, también para los de sexto.

Después la entrega de los boletines a cada alumno, los cuales corrían a buscarlos escuchar sus nombres mientras sus padres y amigos aplaudían. Mi sexto era el ultimo del colegio y para variar era la última de la lista. Cuando el director pronuncio mi nombre, me paro y seriamente lo fui a recibir, el silencio que recorrió ese momento el liceo fue penetrante, todos me miraban pero nadie aplaudía, jamás nadie aplaudía.

En cuanto tuve mi boletín con las calificaciones me fui a sentar y luego lo abrí, las notas de siempre: 12.

Y luego de eso, la habitual la sorpresa de la fiesta, a la cual el director no me había dejado tener acceso:

Ahora no gustaría que pasara adelante la joven Abigail Dwyer, para recibir el premio por logros académicos.— dijo el director

Yo sonreí y lo fui a recoger. Con delicadeza lo aplaste contra mi pecho sonriente.

Luego de eso vinieron las despedidas y el deseo a todos de que tuvieran unas hermosas vacaciones.

—Bueno que inicien las vacaciones— dijo el director y todos se fueron yendo con sus familias

Yo me encargue de limpiar todo junto con el director y luego el director me llevó hasta el hogar.

—Abigaíl estas ida, ¿Qué ocurre?— me pregunto el director cuando estaciono frente al hogar

—Nada, estoy nerviosa por mi futuro. Solo eso— conteste

— ¿A qué universidad iras?— pregunto el director

—Ni idea, tras la muerte de mi padre el abogado pago toda mi educación pero hasta el día de hoy no voy a saber a qué universidad voy a asistir el año entrante. Pero espero enterarme pronto— dije y sonríe

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes dónde encontrarme— me dijo sonriendo

—Muchas gracias señor director— dije y entre al hogar apenada

_**N.E: **_**_aquí les dejo otra de mis historias, esta es más corta que la anterior pero igualmente es pero que les agrade. Dado que la semana entrante comienzo con los exámenes iré subiendo los capítulos cuando pueda._**

**_Atentamente _**

_**E.W.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 2: EL ABOGADO **

Luego del almuerzo me bañe y cambie. Y estaba revisando mi habitación cuando entro Abril para decirme que había llegado el abogado y me esperaba en el estudio.

—Señorita Dwyer que alegría verla, la última vez que nos vimos usted tenía apenas dos añitos— dijo el abogado

—Buenas tarde abogado. Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo— dije y me senté frente al escritorio

—Si justamente tenemos que hablar. Podemos empezar por hablar de sus padres. Sé que durante estos 16 años que ha pasado aquí se ha estado preguntando porque fue que usted terminó aquí y le debo una respuesta. Hace 18 años cuando usted nació su madre no soporto el parto y falleció allí, su padre se hizo cargo de usted pero cuando cumplió los 2 años entraron a la casa algunas personas y lo asesinaron. Su padre temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle me la entregó para que la protegiera. Cuando su casa fue destruida la traje para aquí a donde iba a estar mejo protegida, su madre era de _Jacksonville_y pensé que tal vez lo mejor para usted era traerla para aquí, para _Houston_ a mas de 1300 kilómetros del lugar en donde estaba el hogar de sus padres— dijo el abogado

— ¿Por qué mi padre me entregó a usted? ¿Sabía que lo iban a asesinar?— pregunte asustada

—No, la realidad es que no lo sabía pero alguien había entrado a su casa varias veces antes de ese episodio y él temía que volviera a intentar entrar y por eso me la entrego. Su abuela, la señora Renée, antes de estar casada con su abuelo estuvo casado con otro hombre, Charlie el cual era el comisario de _Forks_. Charlie tenía una casa allí y es justamente a ese pueblo a donde te vas a ir a vivir mañana— dijo el abogado

— ¿_Forks_? ¿Por qué allí?— pregunte asustada

—En la península de _Olympic_, al noroeste del Estado de _Washington_, existe un pueblecito llamado _Forks_ cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los _Estados Unidos. _Allí sería el último lugar a donde se te antojaría ir por eso lo elegí para protegerte. A pesar de haber pasado 16 años desde el episodio ni la policía ni nadie ha logrado descubrir jamás porque asesinaron a tu padre, eso es extraño y hasta que no averigüemos que hay detrás de todo esto vas a permanecer allí escondida. Allí vamos a decir la verdad, tras la muerte de tu padre te mudaste para allí porque por herencia te pertenece— dijo el abogado

—Entonces me voy a esconder allí— dije

—Sí, así es. Mañana mismo por la mañana no vamos de aquí hasta _Seattle_, más o menos tenemos 5 horas de viaje, y desde allí a _Port Ángeles _una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche hasta _Forks_. Así que le convendría preparar sus cosas porque mañana cuando despunte al alba vendré a buscarla. Una vez en el _Forks_ yo regresare para _Jacksonville_ a seguir con las averiguaciones, pero descuida que si algo pasa iré a salvarte. Allí nadie te conoce pero sé que harás amigos pronto, antes de que no demos cuenta. Tu padre mando toda tu herencia para allá así que problemas económicos no vas a tener. ¿Alguna duda?— pregunto el abogado

—No, pero ¿no va a parecer extraño que la nieta de la ex del comisario se vaya a vivir con él?— pregunte

—No. Tu abuela tuvo a tu padre 4 años después de la muerte de su hija, Bella, y a la vez tu padre te tuvo con 20 años. Hace más de 43 años que Bella murió así que hace 40 años que murió Charlie. La casa ha estado abandonada hace años, desde ese día. Además la casa estaba a nombre de Charlie y de Renée, tras la muerte de los dos solo queda como herencia tú. Así que no te preocupes por nada— dijo el abogado

— ¿Cómo murió Bella?— pregunte interesada

—En un accidente, regresaba con su marido de la luna de miel cuando el avión exploto en el aire. Fue una desgracia, Charlie no se recupero jamás de eso, y tres años después fallecido de un ataque al corazón. Tu abuela murió dando a luz a tu padre y su esposo cuando tu padre era un adulto. El resto de la historia ya la conoces. Quedan muy pocas personas vivas que recuerdan a tu tía Bella y las que quedan son tan ancianas que casi no recuerdan nada. No te preocupes que estarás a salvo— dijo el abogado

—Comprendo, bueno entonces estaré pronta para irme en cuanto amanezca— conteste

—Muy bien, entonces no veremos mañana. Mientras tanto cuídate— dijo el abogado

Se acerco a la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Te felicito por tu premio por tus logros académicos y, además, por tus calificaciones. No sabes cuan orgulloso estaría tu padre de ti—dijo sonriendo

—Le agradezco sus regalos y sus felicitaciones— dije sonriendo al recordar cada uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños

—De nada, hasta mañana— dijo y se fue

Una vez que el abogado se fue yo le conté a la directora que al día siguiente me iría con el abogado y luego subí a preparar mis cosas.

Esa noche, cuando terminé de preparar mis maletas y me acosté, soñé:

_La mujer de mis pesadillas estaba sentada en la punta de la cama del hombre que esta vez estaba dormido a pesar de la cantidad de cables que lo rodeaban, ella le acariciaba la mejilla pero de pronto entro otro hombre:_

—_Ya es hora de volver a tu trabajo— le dijo con voz fría_

—_Ya me voy. Hasta dentro de unos días, mi amado esposo— contesto cuando salió de la habitación pero antes besaba con cariño y tristeza la frente del primer hombre. _

_La mujer salió de la habitación y se vistió provocativa como tenía que hacer._

— _¿Adónde tengo que ir esta vez?— pregunto seria_

—_A _Philadelphia, _se llama Xilon. Sedúcelo y llévatelo a la cama. Luego deja que haga contigo lo que quiera y cuando este ya satisfecho acaba con su existencia. Recuerda, es la única oportunidad que tu querido esposo continúe con vida— le dijo el hombre que la esperaba en el enorme salón _

—_Lo sé, descuide que como siempre hare mi trabajo. Usted procure no molestarlo, él necesita descansar— dijo la mujer, sabía que tenía que hacer su trabajo para salvar a su marido que era todo lo que le importaba. _

—Buenos días Abigail. Perdona que te este llamando pero falta una hora para que amanezca— me despertó Abril

—Buenos días Abril, gracias por despertarme— dije y me senté en la cama

—¿Nerviosa?— pregunto

—No, no es eso, es que volví a tener pesadillas pero esta vez pero eran diferentes, más claras y más terribles. Tenía esperanza de que quedara alguien de mi familia que pudrirá explicarme que significan esas pesadillas pero ayer el abogado me comento que no queda nadie. – conteste decepcionada

—Lo sé, cuando llegaste el abogado nos conto toda tu historia, decía que era conveniente que la supiéramos, por las dudas. Además nos pidió encarecidamente que si algo te pasaba o si alguien venia a por ti teníamos que avisarle a él de inmediato. Temía que alguien pudiera dañarte— dijo Abril

—Ya me di cuenta, por lo visto sabe hacer bien su trabajo— comente

—Para mí hay algo más que el hacer su trabajo. Alguna relación tenia con tu familia porque por mucho que quisiera hacer a la perfección su trabajo no se molestaría tanto en mandarte un regalo para cada cumpleaños— dijo Abril

— ¿El tema es que relación había entre mi familia y él?— pregunte

—Lo desconozco. Ahora ve a prepararte para tu viaje. Con la directora y las demás ayudantes te hemos comprado un detalle para que nunca nos olvides— dijo Abril y me entrego un paquete

—No tendrían que haberse molestado— dije y lo abrí, adentro del paquete había un anillo con mi inicial

—Muchas gracias, en serio es hermoso— dije y me la puse en mi dedo

—De nada— dijo y yo corrí al baño a ducharme

Luego de la ducha y de poner mi neceser dentro de mi cartera, mi bolso de mano a efectos prácticos, baje a tomar un desayuno rápido.

—Buenos días, Abigail— me dijo el abogado cuando llego

—Buenos días, señor abogado. ¿Ya nos vamos?— pregunte

—Si, en cuanto ponga todas sus pertenencias dentro de mi auto nos iremos— contesto el abogado y junto con las ayudantas de la directora colocaron mis tres maletas y las 4 cajas con mis cosas en la maleta del coche y en el asiento de atrás.

Cuando terminaron de colocar mis cosas fue el momento de las despedidas.

—Cuídate Abi y cualquier cosa nos avisas—me dijo la directora

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí— dije y la abrase

—Te queremos mucho Abigail, no lo olvides— dijo Abril

—Y yo a ustedes— dije y sonreí

Nunca había sido buena en las despedidas y ese día menos que nunca. Luego de que besara y abrasara a cada uno de mis conocidos allí me subí en el asiento del copiloto y me quede mirando al suelo durante casi todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto.

—¿Te sientes bien?— me pregunto cuando llegamos

—Sí, estoy bien. Nunca fui buena para las despedidas— conteste mientras me secaba las lagrimas con mi blusa

—Toma— me dijo y me entrego un pañuelo de tela con cuidado de no rosar mi piel

—Gracias— conteste y me seque las lagrimas

—De nada. Sé que no es fácil hacer lo que tú haces pero si deseas regresar, bueno…podríamos intentar regresar y arreglar las cosas de otra forma—me dijo cuando paro el auto

—No, está bien. Sigamos con el plan— conteste, mi voz era firme y estaba segura de lo que hacia

—Muy bien— dijo

Cuando ya el avión estaba en el cielo lo mire, yo iba sentada en primera clase contra la ventanilla y él a mi lado.

—Señor Abogado…— comencé

—Llámame Alec—contesto

—Alec, ¿Por qué siento que hay algo más escondido detrás de todo esto?— dije

—Eres tan sagaz como tu abuela Bella— contesto Alec y sonrió pero en sus ojos solo había tristeza

— ¿Me dirás porque dijiste eso?— pregunte insegura

—No, mi deber es sencillamente llevarte a la casa de Charlie a salvo. La historia que hay, verdaderamente, detrás de todo esto te la van a contar los Cullen. Los padres y los hermanos del esposo de Bella— contesto Alec

—Eso es imposible, han pasado 43 años desde la muerte de Bella y es imposible que aun vivan— dije segura

—Aun están vivos, a pesar de haber pasado 43 años y de haber sufrido como nunca habían pensado que lo harían. En el mundo en el que vives hay muchas cosas que desconoces así que tendrás que empezar a replantearte varias de ellas. Pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso, cuando estés preparada para saber la verdad, la sabrás— contesto Alec

— ¿Me dirás por lo menos porque me mentiste ayer?— pregunte

—Sí, eso supongo que puedo decírtelo. Mentimos para protegerte de ciertas personas que si sabían que estabas viva iban a acabar con tu vida. Ahora aprovecha a descansar, el viaje es largo— dijo Alec

—Preferiría no dormir porque cuando lo hago tengo pesadillas— conteste

—¿Pesadillas?— pregunto

—Si, ¿Tu nunca tienes pesadillas?— pregunte

—No, hace varios siglos que no tengo pesadillas— contesto sonriendo

—¿Siglos?— pregunte

—Si siglos, te dije que tendrías que replantearte varias cosas. ¿Te gustaría contarme las pesadillas?— me pregunto

—No, no me gustan las personas que me mienten. Así que si no te molesta me gustaría que no me volvieras a hablar— conteste enfadada

—Y tienes el mismo carácter que Bella— cometo él

Yo no dije nada y cerré los ojos.

—Bueno Abigail ya estamos aterrizando— me dijo cuando sentí que el avión paraba

—Ya me di cuenta— conteste furiosa

—Abigail te voy a pedir que te calmes, si en realidad quieres saber tu historia y quieres que tu familia se mantenga unida y bien, cálmate. Los Cullen sufrieron mucho por haberte tenido que entregar y no soportarían que tú arriba les hicieras la vida imposible. Te lo advierto he estado protegiéndote los últimos 16 años de tu vida y no voy a permitir que alguien, aunque ese alguien seas tú, dañe a esa familia que ya bastante daño le ha hecho— dijo Alec mirándome serio

—No te metas en esto— conteste

—Solo te lo advierto. Si los dañas y no escuchas la verdad sé que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida— contesto Alec y salimos del avión

En el aeropuerto, tras salir por las puertas de vidrio que separaban la zona del _free shop_de la de arribos, nos encontramos con que 4 mujeres bellísimas y 4 hombres extremadamente guapos nos esperaban allí. Y al vernos una mujer, de piel blanca como el mármol con ojos negros chocolate y rulos de color castaño dorado corrió hasta mí y me abraso.

—Mi princesa que alegría verte, estos años han sido un infierno—dijo la mujer mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos

—Cálmate, Renesmee. Suéltala que la vas a dañar, además yo también quiero abrasarla— le contestó uno de los hombres. Tenía la piel rojiza, el pelo corto y negro.

—Claro, Jacob— contesto Renesmee y luego de otro abraso rápido me soltó

En seguida me abraso Jacob sonriendo mientras otro de los hombres hablaba con Alec.

—Toma, en media hora va a partir tu avión hacia _Washington_, una vez que llegues allí tienes una hora de espera y luego te vas directamente hasta _Londres_. Allí te van a estar esperando para llevarte a un hotel, y frente al mismo Marcus te va a estar esperado para llevarte a la casa— y le entrego un montón de papeles

Ese hombre era joven, rubio y guapo.

—Gracias Carlisle. ¿Cómo estaba Joaquín?— pregunto Alec que le entrego mis maletas y una carpeta que tenia

—Ya hable con Marcus y con Laura, tu esposa, pero también lo tengo que hacer contigo. Joaquín ésta bien pero tienes que encargarte de que se tome la medicación todos los días. Si no la hace no se recuperara nunca de esta enfermedad— dijo Carlisle

—Yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes. Gracias, Carlisle por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros— dijo Alec

—No fue nada, ahora vete o perderás los vuelos— dijo Carlisle

—Claro. Abigail, fue un placer cuidarte y ahora disfruta de tu familia; pero más que nada cuídate— dijo Alec y se fue de aquel lugar con su pequeño portafolio

—Bueno, ahora vamos a la casa. Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle se van conmigo, Alice ve con Abigail, Renesmee y Jacob— dijo uno de los hombres que era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado.

—Emmett ¿y Jasper se va caminando?— Pregunto una de las mujeres su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo. Era pequeña y delgada.

—Esme tendríamos que haber venido en los tres autos— comento Carlisle mirando a la mujer

—No, yo traje la moto. Vamos. Pongamos las maletas en el BMW y luego no iremos a la casa— dijo otro de los hombres

Su pelo era color miel, musculoso pero encorvado.

—Jasper ¿Cómo pudiste tomar la moto de Edward?— pregunto una de las mujeres

Su cuerpo escultural y su pelo dorado largo y lizo hasta la cintura la hacia la más hermosa de todas.

—Rosalie, Edward me regalo la moto dos días después de haberla comprado. Luego de que descubriera que el comportamiento de ella de querer arriesgarse la vida andando en motos era solo para compartirla con Jacob— le contesto Jasper

—Rosalie es cierto, Edward se la regalo. Además ya es hora de que aceptes lo que paso. Sé que te duele, a todos nos duele, pero tienes que aceptarlo de una vez— dijo otra de las mujeres

Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

—Alice tiene razón. Tengo que aceptar la verdad— dijo Rosalie

—Bueno ahora vámonos que Abigail tiene que descansar. El viaje ha sido largo y ella además necesita saber la verdad— dijo Jacob

—Sí, Jacob es lo mejor para ella— dijo Carlisle

Renesmee me llevo de la mano hasta un Porsche amarillo con vidrios polarizados de donde Jasper sacaba del maletero del auto una moto grande de líneas elegantes y plateadas.

—Bueno nos vemos más tarde— dijo Emmett y junto con Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme se subieron a un BMW rojo descapotable

Alice, Jacob, Renesmee y yo no subimos al Porche mientras que Jasper se ponía el casco y salía del estacionamiento en la moto a toda velocidad.

Alice, que conducía, en cuanto estuvimos en la carretera puso la mayor velocidad.

—Abi estas demasiado callada. ¿Te sietes bien?— me pregunto Renesmee y me toco la frente

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero no entiendo ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunte

—Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, él es mi esposo Jacob y mi tía Alice. En la moto va Jasper, el esposo de Alice. Y en el BMW mi tío Emmett y su esposa Rosalie y mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme. Nosotros somos tu familia, tranquila. Ahora estas a salvo de todo— contestó Renesmee y me tomo la mano sonriendo

—Sus nombres no me dicen quienes son. Quiero saber la verdad sobre mi pasado y quiero saberlo cuanto antes— dije

—Y lo sabrás, pero tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a la casa; ya que para entender tu pasado tienes que entender el nuestro primero. Nuestras historias están entrelazadas— dijo Jacob

—Esperare pero tendrán que contarme la verdad en cuanto lleguemos a la casa— dije y cerré los ojos

—Descansa, pequeña. Estas a salvo—me dijo Renesmee y yo asentí

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**E.W**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_**

**CAPITULO 3: VERDADES **

Cuando desperté estaba recostada en una cama, Renesmee estaba sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama con sus manos protegiendo una de las mías. Jacob del otro lado me acariciaba la mejilla con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. El resto de los Cullen estaban parados contra la pared y al verme sonrieron.

Rosalie y Esme en seguida salieron por la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?— me pregunto Renesmee

— ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunte

—En nuestra casa, en _Forks_. Tranquila que aquí estas a salvo— me contesto Carlisle

— ¿Cuántas horas dormí?— Pregunte sentándome en la cama

—Apenas 12 horas. No te preocupes son las 6 de la mañana— me contesto Emmett

—Las 6 de la mañana, eso no puede ser— dije asustada

—Tranquila, que no importa cuánto hayas dormido, lo importante es que estas bien y a salvo. Ahora vas a desayunar y luego, con calma, te vamos a contar nuestras historias para que las comprendas— me dijo Jasper mirándome

En aquel momento entraron Esme y Rosalie con una bandeja que colocaron en mi falda. Renesmee me soltó la mano para que pudiera desayunar tranquila.

El desayuno consistía en una taza de leche con café, un jugo de naranja y un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Enseguida me lo comí todo alegre.

—Estaba rico, muchas gracias— dije y Rosalie me saco la bandeja sonriendo

—Nos alegra que te gustara— me dijo Esme sonriendo

— ¿Ahora me van a decir la verdad?— pregunte entusiasmada

—Sí, empecemos con la mía. Yo nací, aproximadamente en 1640 en _Londres_. Hijo de un pastor anglicano, mi madre murió al alumbrarme, y dado la época fui criado en un tiempo de persecución religiosa. Mi padre lideró numerosas revueltas en contra de las brujas, los hombres lobo y los vampiros entre otros, siempre en contra del demonio. Cuando mi padre se hizo mayor, fui yo el que le sustituyó. Pero, a diferencia de mi padre, no me entusiasmaba matar. Aunque fui lo suficientemente listo como para descubrir, a la edad de 23 años, una comunidad de vampiros en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Puse una trampa para los vampiros y escapó uno. El vampiro me cayó encima dejándome sangrando y matando a su paso a dos hombres y capturando a un tercero.  
>Sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar mi padre, me escondió en una celda entre sacos de patatas mientras duró la transformación. Cuando salí era un vampiro. Primero me intente suicidar tirándome desde altos riscos y ahogándome en el océano; pero no lo conseguí. Logré repeler el deseo de alimentarse de los humanos, y descubrí que podía vivir de la sangre de los animales. Estudiaba de noche y trazaba planes durante el día. Me marche a <em>Francia <em>a nado y continúe por _Europa _y sus universidades. Estudie música, ciencias y medicina. Durante dos siglos, desarrolle inmunidad a la sangre humana, y conseguí convertirme en doctor. Estaba estudiando en _Ailati _cuando descubrió un aquelarre de vampiros llamados «Volturi». Tras unas décadas nos separamos ya que ellos trataban de convencerme de que me alimentara de su alimento "natural", sangre humana, mientras que yo trataba de convencerles de que se alimentaran con la sangre de animales. Luego me marche al Nuevo Mundo. Comencé a practicar la medicina y trabajaba por las noches en el hospital de _Chicago_ cuando en 1918 encontré a Edward y lo convertí en vampiro para salvarlo de morir por la gripe española— dijo Carlisle

—Ahora sigo yo— dijo Jasper sonriendo

—Muy bien, lo haremos por fecha de nacimiento— dijo Renesmee

—Yo nací en 1846 y me uní al Ejército Confederado para servir en la Guerra Civil cuando contaba con sólo 17 años. Rápidamente ascendí de rango hasta convertirme en el Mayor más joven del ejército sureño. Con 20 fui convertido en vampiro ya que María reconoció mi gran rango en la milicia y necesitaba a alguien con grandes conocimientos y estrategias de combate. Ella quería un fuerte vampiro que pudiera pelear a su lado. Cuando María descubrió mi peculiar habilidad de controlar las emociones de quien me rodeaban, me encontró aún más valioso. Una vez convertido, mi responsabilidad era entrenar a los jóvenes vampiros y matar a los que no fueran aptos para Manuela. Después de casi un siglo haciendo este trabajo, un viejo vampiro y mi mejo amigo llamado Peter, me convenció para que escapara de Manuela. Durante un tiempo, vague con Peter y su compañera, Charlotte, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba aún deprimido con tanto sacrificio humano, ya que podía sentir lo mismo que mis presas mientras las mataba…— dijo Jasper

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?— pregunte emocionada

—Ya lo sabrás, ahora faltan las historias de los demás— contesto Jacob y miro a Esme que sonrió.

—Yo nací en 1895. Conocí a Carlisle por primera vez cuando tenía 16 años, me había roto una pierna trepando un árbol. Poco tiempo después Carlisle se mudó, pero yo nunca olvidó esa experiencia. Inicialmente quise ir al oeste para convertirme en maestra, pero mis padres querían que me casara. A los 22 años me casaron con un hombre que obviamente era de su agrado; yo esperaba tener un matrimonio feliz, pero pronto me di cuenta que mi esposo no era lo que esperaba ya que me maltrataba. Avise a mis padres, mas éstos me advirtieron que debía ser una buena esposa y callar. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada huí de la casa de mi esposo. En 1921 nació mi hijo, pero murió unos días después. Tras su muerte yo no encontré razones para seguir con vida y trate de suicidarse saltando desde un acantilado, rompiéndose varios huesos, de hecho. Me dieron por muerta y fui trasladada a la morgue, aunque mi corazón seguía latiendo. Carlisle estaba trabajando en el área y reconoció en mí a la alegre y hermosa joven que había tratado 10 años atrás. Entonces decidió convertirme en vampira porque yo estaba muriendo. Dos meses más tarde nos casamos, y así no convertimos en los padres de los "Cullen"— dijo Elizabeth

—Mi turno— dijo Emmett riéndose

—Primero voy yo y luego Edward— dijo Alice

—Al revés— le dijo Carlisle

—Está bien, primero él. Su historia se remonta a la primera década del siglo XX, en _Chicago_. De hecho nació en 1901. Su padre fue un abogado de éxito, así que no tenían problemas económicos. A Edward sólo le faltaba un año para alistarse ya que estaban en plena guerra mundial, cosa que preocupaba seriamente a su madre. Pero en septiembre tanto sus padres como él cayeron enfermos de gripe española, y antes de morir su madre suplicó a Carlisle que le salvara, según él la madre de Edward parecía saber de un modo u otro que él era capaz de salvarlo de una muerte segura….me pregunto cómo lo supo… Desde entonces Edward ha sido el primer hijo adoptivo de los Cullen. Más tarde todos se establecieron en Forks, aunque no de forma permanente. Desde 1927 hasta 1931 Edward hizo vida por separado, matando "solo" a criminales o malhechores, pero se arrepintió y volvió con Esme y Carlisle— dijo Alice

—Muy bien. Ahora te toca tu historia— dijo Jacob

—Bueno ahora mi historia. Yo nací alrededor de 1901 en _Mississippi_. Ahí fui ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico por mi capacidad para tener visiones del futuro. En mi estancia me convertí en la favorita de un viejo vampiro que trabajaba en el hospital y James, un vampiro cazador, se propuso cazarme. El vampiro que trabajaba en el hospital psiquiátrico, se dio cuenta de eso y decidió convertirme cuando tenía 19 años para que James no me pudiese matar. Pero las cosas no se quedaron así, James mató al otro vampiro como venganza. Yo vi a Jasper por primera vez en una de mis visiones. Vi como él buscaba una compañera y decidí darle lo que quería— dijo Alice

—Yo ahora. Yo nací en 1915 en _Nueva York. _ Y tras una vida de comodidades, lujos y pocas preocupaciones, me comprometí con un hombre el cual era miembro de una de las familias más adineradas de _Nueva York_, pero unos días antes de la boda éste me ataco dejándome malherida en la calle, donde me encuentro Carlisle. Llegó a los Culle como una compañera para Edward en 1933, pero entre nosotros nunca llegamos a vernos más que como hermanos— dijo Rosalie

—Yo nací en 1915 y en 1935, me encontraba de caza cuando fui atacado por un oso. Casi muerto, Rosalie me encontró y me llevó ante Carlisle para que me salvara, ya que según las palabras de la propia de Rosalie, ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Yo describiría este hecho como ser salvado por un ángel que me llevó a Dios. Cuando el cambio había tenido ya efecto, Rosalie y Carlisle me explicaron la situación y, para su sorpresa, no me molestó para nada. Yo siempre dije que "¿Pero si Carlisle y Rosa, mi ángel, eran vampiros, como podía ser malo?" Aunque tuve algunos problemas con las reglas de los Cullen al principió y probé la sangre humana en varias ocasiones. En 1937 con Rosalie nos casamos– dijo Emmett

—Alrededor de 1935 los Cullen y los hombres lobos al mando de mi tatarabuelo hicieron un trato, dado que los Cullen no casaban humanos. Bueno, el trato consistía en que ninguno de los hombres lobos o sus familiares, en fin nadie de toda la reserva, iban a revelarle a los humanos de la existencia de los vampiros mientras los Cullen no mordiéramos a un ser humano, morder no matar. Y no había excepción alguna— dijo Jocob

—En 1948 yo me encontré cara a cara con Jasper, era un día lluvioso, en una cafetería de _Philadelphia _donde yo le dije que desde hacía tiempo estaba esperando su llegada. Le hable de los Cullen y fuimos a su encuentro en 1950. Pero nos casamos en 1949— dijo Alice

—En 1988 nace Bella, aquí en _Forks _pero a los pocos meses su madre se separa de su padre y se marcha de aquí hasta _Phoenix_. Donde ella tiene una vida normal hasta que en 2005 Renée, su madre, se casa con Phill, e Bella pensó que lo mejor era irse a vivir con Charlie, su padre porque Phill era jugador de béisbol profesional y como tal se mudaba mucho, Bella sabía que muchas veces Renée se quedaba con ella pero que le encantaría estar con su esposo así que ella prefirió irse a vivir con su padre para que su madre pudiera estar con Phill todo el tiempo. Pues bien, ella se mudo con su padre, y Billy, un amigo de su padre, como regalo de bienvenida le regalo una Chevy, una monovolumen—dijo Jasper

—Bella fue inscripta en el instituto de la ciudad para que terminara sus estudios y así fue como Edward la conoció en su primer día de clase ya que tenían una clase que compartían: Biología. No te voy a negar que el primer día se tuvo que tapar la boca y la nariz para soportar el aroma de Bella, tenía un aroma que era sofocante al cual él no se podía oponer, entonces aguanto la clase pensando en Carlisle y en cuanto toco el timbre se fue corriendo. Lo cierto es que intento cambiar la clase de biología para no tener que compartirla con Bella pero no pudo, entonces tomo la decisión de irse de aquí para no tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero una semana después se dio cuenta de que no podía alejarse de su familia por ella entonces comió más de lo necesario para que cuando estuviera junto a ella, no pusiera en peligro lo que Carlisle había conseguido y además así podía conversar con ella sin problemas. Todo estuvo bien hasta que al otro día la salvo de que la atropellaran y ella comenzó a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas hasta que descubrió la verdad acerca de su familia. Se hicimos amigos y luego se enamoraron. Todo estaba bien hasta que un día uno vampiro, llamado James, intento matarla y la salvaron entre todos—continuo Jacob

—Y a pesar de todo lo que sabía y había pasado ella decidió que quería quedarse con Edward. Algunos meses después de aquel hecho vino el cumpleaños de tu madre y ella abriendo uno de sus regalos se hizo una herida y comenzó a salirle sangre. Me volví loco y casi la daño a ella…— comenzó Jasper pero lo interrumpí

— ¿Por qué casi la dañas?— pregunte asustada

—Porque en aquel entonces yo no toleraba la sangre y la verdad es que no pretendía hacerle daño. Tarde años en lograrlo pero esa es otra parte de la historia. Continuando con esta: Edward defendiéndola le hizo más daño. No sabes lo horrible que fue pero Carlisle la curo y Edward quedo muy asustado porque, según él, lo que había pasado era lo que más temía. Así que Edward tomo la decisión de que lo mejor para ella era que se separaran y le dijo que no la amaba. Durante más de 4 meses tu madre estuvo hecha bolsa hasta que encontró a un amigo que la saco de ese estado y la ayudaba a recuperarse— dijo Jasper

—Que era su amigo, además de ser él hijo de Billy, le mostré algo que ella no creía posible: cuando estaba conmigo el dolor por la pérdida de Edward pasaba por un tiempo. Pero yo era un hombre lobo y me trasformaba en lobo cuando me enojaba. Esa vez fue Leonardo, otro vampiro amigo de James, quien la intento matar pero los hombres lobos la salvamos. Pasados algunos meses un día Bella para divertirse se tiro de un acantilado…— prosiguió Jocob

—Y yo la vi haciendo, así que pensé que lo hacía para matarse y me fui directamente a su casa para ver en que podía ayudar. No te puedes ni imaginar la sorpresa y la alegría cuando la vi entrar a la casa de su padre y me dijo que lo había hecho para divertirse. Luego de eso tuve una conversación con Charlie para decirle que todo iba a estar bien— dijo Alice

—Y yo pensando que la visión de Alice era verdadera, llame a Edward para darle la pésima noticia y él, al igual que yo, pensó que era real y las cosas empeoraron. Te juro que no lo hice a propósito, sino quería avisarle para que volviera con nuestra familia. Jamás me arrepentí de algo más que de eso— dijo Rosalie

—Al otro día cuando Charlie se fue al velorio de un amigo, Edward, haciéndose pasar por Carlisle, llamo para preguntar dónde estaba ella y cuando le dijeron que estaba en el velorio pensó que era el de Bella, y se fue directamente a ver a los Volturi— dijo Alice

—Los Volturis son tres hermanos: Carlos, Marcus y Aro. Se podía decir que son la realeza de los vampiros y son los encargados de proteger la vida tranquila y secreta de los vampiros. Aro tiene por costumbre coleccionar vampiros que tienen dones que a él le interesan. Así fue como se formo la guardia de 45 vampiros que los protege— contesto Renesmee

—Edward no podía vivir en un mundo donde Bella no estuviera pero por suerte. Alice con Bella lo salvaron y regresaron a salvo aquí pero con la condición de que Bella tenía que convertirse en una vampira. Ella lo perdono por dejarla aquí y siguieron siendo novios pero Edward le puso la condición de que para que él la trasformara ella tuviera que casarse antes con él. Pasaron los meses y la relación entre Jacob y Bella comenzó a estar en la cuerda floja porque para Edward era un peligro que estuviera con él a solas, además él comenzó a decirle que si Edward la mordía para transformarla se iba a armar una guerra entre los vampiros y los hombres lobos lo cual empeoro la situación. Pero un grupo de Neófitos, vampiros que tienen menos de un año desde su renacimiento, dirigidos por Victoria, la novia de James, quisieron atacarnos y junto con los hombres lobos salvamos la ciudad y a Bella. Lo cierto es que Edward tuvo que matar a Victoria. Luego de eso Bella decidió ponerle una fecha a Alice para que preparara la boda. Y se casaron, la boda fue tan linda— dijo Esme sonriendo

—Pero lo mejor fue la luna de miel, Esme les prestó su isla para pasar su luna de miel y estuvo buena. Eso sí, Bella quedo embarazada de Edward en esa Luna de Miel y las cosas se complicaron — dijo Emmett

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte

—El bebé comenzó a chuparle la sangre a su madre y al principio no había forma de detenerlo. Yo mientras esperaba que llegara la noticia de que Bella había muerto, esperaba la noticia para comenzar la guerra. El resto es una lindo lio detrás del otro pero a modo de resumen descubrimos como alimentar al bebé sin arriesgar a la madre, la manada de lobos se dividió en dos, y la bebé nació. Y cuando nació ocurrió lo que menos esperaban todos que pasara. Sin darme cuenta la bebé me imprimió— dijo Jacob y una sonrisa cruzo sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con alegría

— ¿Qué es imprimirse?— pregunte asustada

—Imprimirse es una leyenda de los hombres lobos, y esta tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios, es como si la tierra ya no te sostuviera sino que lo hace una persona, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. El hombre lobo haría y seria cualquier cosa por esa persona, se convertiría en lo que la persona necesité, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano— Dijo Jacob

—Cuando era una bebé y una niña él fue el más tierno de los hermanos mayores, por tanto no había criatura en este mundo más protegida que yo. Cuando crecí y necesite un amigo, él fue el camarada de más comprensión, digno de confianza y responsable que pude conocer. Pero cuando me hice adolescente y necesite un novio él se convirtió en eso para mí ahora que soy adulta soy tan feliz con él como lo sería cualquier mujer con su marido. — contesto Renesmee

— ¿Tú eras la bebé?— pregunte asustada

—Lo era. Pero a diferencia de cualquiera era mitad vampiro y mitad humana. Tengo un corazón, necesito respirar, puedo engendrar un bebé y darle de amamantar, y necesito dormir. Pero tengo la piel impenetrable, en 8 años crecí los suficiente para hacerme pasar por una mujer de 18 o 19 años y mi alimentación es sangre o comida humana, puedo sobrevivir con cualquiera de las dos, pero necesito comida humana cuando estoy embarazada para no arriesgar al bebé— contesto Renesmee

—Comprendo— conteste

—El tema fue que yo siendo una bebé, una vampira me descubrió y como los vampiros tiene prohibido crear bebes inmortales por toda la destrucción que hicieron hace miles de años, fue derecho a los Volturi para decirles que los Cullen habían creado a un bebé inmortal. No te imaginas las que paso nuestra familia, primero Alice con Jasper que de noche se esfumaron y cuando a la mañana siguiente los fueron a buscar descubrieron que habían desertado; luego conseguir a varios testigos que hicieran el favor de parar a los Volturi para que mis padres pudieran explicarle la verdad a ellos y luego él hecho de que a pesar de lograrlo Aro quería asesinarme porque decía que yo iba a arriesgar la vida secreta de los vampiros. La realidad que lo que quería era a mis padres y a Alice a su lado por los dones de los tres: mi madre era un escudo, protegía las mentes de todas las personas que la rodeaban; mi padre podía leer la mente de cualquiera mientras no estuviera protegida y Alice que podía ver el futuro. Luego de horas Alice regreso con Jasper y con dos testigos uno de los cuales era un hombre de 150 años que al igual que yo era mitad mortal mitad inmortal. Se fueron los Volturi y cantamos victoria pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil— dijo Renesmee

—Mi historia es más sencilla, podría decirse. Nací en 1990 y tuve una vida común hasta que cumplí 17, cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Luego tuve que luchar para demostrarle a Bella que también estaba enamorada de mi, tenía que tener cuidado de lo que hacía, decía, hasta que se convirtió en vampiro. Dado que soy un hombre lobo no envejezco, algo que tenemos en común con los vampiros. Cuando Renesmee cumplió los 18 años, y luego de que tuviera que pedirle la mano de ella ante toda la familia y a cada uno, logre casarme con ella y un año después casi me matan cuando descubrieron que mi esposa estaba embarazada— dijo Jacob mirando a Jasper que sonrió

— ¿Por qué casi te matan?— pregunte aun más interesada

—Porque teníamos que Renesmee no sobreviviera al parto ni al embarazo. Pero por suerte todo salió bastante bien, luego de 9 meses que las únicas muestras de que estaba embarazada era la ausencia de los periodos habituales, las nauseas y la comida humana que devoraba con hambrienta cada dos horas, vino el momento del parto. Alice que no podía ver nada no tenía ni idea de cuando el bebé iba a nacer así que todas las noches aprovechábamos a irnos a cazar mientras una persona se quedaba a cuidarla mientras dormía. Pero una noche en que quede solo me toco atender el parto, el miedo que sentí al ver la sangre, no te lo imaginas, pero por suerte no dañe ni a la madre ni al bebé. Y todo volvió a la normalidad pero cuando la bebé tenía un año los Volturi descubrieron la existencia de la niña y como vieron que no podían secuestrarla decidieron matar a Edward y a Bella como advertencia para que entregáramos a la bebé— dijo Jasper

— ¿Entregaron a la bebé?— pregunte horrorizada

—No, Marcus, su hija Laura, su cuñado Alec y su nieto Joaquín se fuero de los Volturi cuando murió Bella y Edward porque se dieron cuenta de cuánto daño habían hecho para nada. Entregamos a la bebé a Alec para que la protegiera tras descubrir que él era bueno. Alec la llevo hasta un orfanato, invento una historia usando parte de la verdad y allí la dejo para protegerla pero no con el apellido de su madre o de su padre, sino con el apellido del segundo esposo de la madre de su abuela: Dwyer— dijo Carlisle

**_N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Y por este medio agradezco a .Cullen y a missju por colocar a mi historia a entre sus favoritos. Espero no decepcionarlas._**

**_Atentamente _******

**_E.W._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 4: HORA DE DECISIONES **

—La bebé… la hija de Renesmee y de Jacob… la bebé que entregaron a Alec. En realidad soy yo— dije ahogada cuando descubrí la verdad detrás de las palabras de Carlisle

—Sí, eres tú. Entregarte a él para salvarte fue una de las cosas más duras que he hecho en mi vida. Pero era lo correcto en aquel entonces, tú tenias que tener el derecho a vivir en paz, a no tener que preocuparte por lo que podía pasar, a no tener que ocultarte de todo el mundo por temor a que ellos te encontraran. Una vez que nos aseguramos que Alec era de fiar te entregamos pero le advertimos que íbamos a vigilarlo por unos meses y que si todo estaba bien lo íbamos a dejar en paz. Él a pesar de que no era su deber se mantuvo en contacto con la directora del hogar para saber cómo estabas y luego nos lo contaba a nosotros. – dijo Renesmee y vi cuanta tristeza había en sus ojos

— ¿Y ustedes se quedaron aquí?— susurre

—No, una vez que te entregamos, y luego de varios años juntos, nos separamos. Emmett y Rosa se fueron para _África, _Esme y Carlisle se fueron para_ Asia, _Jasper y Alice para _Oceanía. _Y tu madre y yo para_ América del Sur. _Aunque obviamente seguíamos en contacto, todas las semanas nos llamábamos a través de celulares difíciles de rastrear, para saber como estábamos. Hace dos meses que Carlisle tomo la decisión de que regresáramos todos para aquí, después de todo pronto cumplirías la mayoría de edad y tendríamos que contarte la historia para que tu tomaras la decisión de que quieres hacer con tu vida y con lo que te contamos— dijo Jacob

— ¿Cómo murieron Bella y Edward?— pregunté

—Ellos salieron a cazar como siempre lo hacían al atardecer, todos estábamos en la casa tranquilos porque todo era paz cuando al amanecer ellos no habían regresado y Sam, otro de los hombres lobos amigos nuestro, lo llamo a Jacob para avisarle que había visto a los Volturi entrar a _Forks_. No lo pensamos dos veces. En aquel momento lo vi, vi como Aro junto con alguno de sus compinches arrinconaban a Edward y a Bella, como los destruían y como los quemaba— dijo Alice

—En seguida te dejamos aquí con tu padre y los demás nos fuimos hasta el claro a intentar salvarlos pero llegamos tarde, la hoguera ya estaba encendida y mis padres, ya no tenían vida—. Dijo Renesmee y comenzó a llorar.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta ella a abrasarla.

—Tranquila, cálmate. Ya pasó— le dijo Jacob abrasándola mientras Renesmee lloraba

—Mandamos a Renesmee para la casa a cuidarse, mientras nosotros averiguábamos porque los habían matado. Sabíamos que si luchábamos destruiríamos a toda la familia así que solo nos quedaba intentar hacer las cosas pacificas. Ese día use mi poder para mantenernos a todos en calma como nunca lo había hecho. Aro nos dijo riéndose que eso era por haber criado a un vampiro hibrido y haber permitido que tu nacieras. Así que o te entregábamos u otro de nosotros correrían con la misma suerte que Bella y Edward. No fuimos de allí corriendo, cuando regresamos dormí a tu madre para que se calmara y nos pusimos a discutir para saber cómo íbamos a afrontar la situación porque había algo en lo que todos estábamos de acuerdo: No te íbamos a entrar por nada del mundo. Mientras deliberábamos vigilábamos que nadie se acercará a la casa. No sé cómo fue que nos enteramos que Marcus se había separado de su familia pero en cuanto lo supimos nos fuimos a verlo y le pedimos su ayuda para salvarte. A él se le ocurrió que te entregamos a Alec para que él te escondiera y así protegerte y todos estuvimos de acuerdo… Y dieciséis años tuvieron que pasar para que nos sintiéramos lo suficientemente a salvo para pedirle a Alec que te trajera para aquí— dijo Jasper

— ¿Así que ahora tengo que decidir que quiero hacer con mi vida y con lo que sé?— pregunte

—Sí, pero puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras— me dijo Jacob

—Pero hay algo que no puedes hacer: bajo ningún concepto puedes revelar que nosotros somos vampiros. Las reglas de los vampiros prohíben que los humanos sepan eso— dijo Carlisle

— ¿Qué pasa si lo revelo?—pregunte

—A nosotros no nos pasara nada, solo tendremos que mudarnos. Pero a ti si, lamentablemente los Volturi se enterarían y tu vida estaría en peligro. Entonces solo habría dos opciones: o tu transformación en vampiro o tu muerte— contesto Esme apenada

—Necesito tiempo para pensar— dije

—Claro, te vamos a dejar tranquila. Si deseas te puedes bañar y cambiarte. Te colocamos las maletas en el ropero. Y el baño es esta puerta azul. Nosotros esperaremos a bajo. Pero si nos necesitas solo tienes que llamarnos, di nuestros nombres en voz alta y vendremos de inmediato— dijo Renesmee y me señalo una puerta azul que había en la pared oeste de la habitación

—Gracias— conteste y todos salieron de la habitación

Con cuidado me pare, me acerque a la puerta y observe la habitación desde ese lugar. Tres de las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido pero brillante, la otra, la que daba al este era de vidrio pero tenía cortinas largas de color rosa. Había un enorme armario de puertas corredizas en la pared oeste. La estufa se encontraba a menos de medio metro de la puerta cerca de la ventana de vidrio del lado este de la casa, frente a mi cama, contra la pared sur habían colocado la biblioteca, el escritorio y el baño.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta corrediza del armario y adentro a demás de mis cosas ordenadas encontré otras ropas. Todo estaba envuelto en bolsas blancas para ropa, impoluta y si etiquetar.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunte asustada al ver la cantidad de bolsas

—Tranquila, es solo algunas cosas que te compre para que tuvieras más ropa. Aquí no hace tanta calor como en _Houston_, entonces pensé que te vendría bien que te compráramos ropa de abrigo— me comento Alice entrando junto con las demás mujeres a la habitación

—Gracias, creo— dije mirando la cantidad de ropa

— ¿No me vas a decir que tú también le tienes aversión a la ropa nueva?— dijo Alice aterrada

— ¿Quién más le tiene esa animosidad?— pregunte interesada

—Mi madre tenía esa antipatía hasta que tuvo que aceptar que a Alice nadie la cambiaba— dijo Renesmee y se entristeció.

—Perdóname, no fue mi intensión dañarte— dije apenada

—No te preocupes. Bueno, te vamos a dejar que te cambies— me dijo mi madre

—Si desean se pueden quedar, no creo que tenga algo por lo cual se puedan asustar— dije encogiéndome de hombros

—Muy bien, ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarte algo que ponerte?— Me pregunto Rosalie

—Me encantaría— dije y sonreí

—Hoy el día está fresco así que recomendaría que te pusieras unos jean, una camisa larga y un jersey— dijo Esme y de las bolsas saco tres y me las entrego.

Adentro había un jean azul con decorados, una la camisa era blanca con borlado sobre el cuello y las magas y el jersey también azul con perlas.

—Muchas gracias—dije y sonreí

—De nada. Ahora ve a dúchale— me dijo sonriendo

De una de las maletas saque mi neceser, una toalla y un conjunto de ropa interior. Luego tome la que Esme había buscado para mí y entre al baño. El cual era realmente enorme.

Media hora después salí bañada y cambiada. Las mujeres estaban todas esperándome y en cuanto me senté en la cama, mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me dio la vuelta para peinarme el pelo.

—No tienes porque hacerlo— dije

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Perdóname pero es una manía que tengo— dijo y comenzó a peinarme con delicadeza

—Renesmee ¿puedo pregunte porque el embarazo de tu madre eran tan complicado?— pregunte

—Puedes. Lo cierto es que todos temían lo que podía pasarle a mi madre porque se decía que la criatura que mi madre llevaba en el vientre era un asesino que la mataría. Mi padre tenía terror de que yo lo hiciera, entonces junto con Carlisle planeaban que cuando mi madre llegara para aquí sacarme del vientre de mi madre antes de que siguiera creciendo— dijo Renesmee

—Pero no funciono, porque en cuanto Bella salió del aeropuerto corrió a los brazos de Rosalie. Y Rosalie la protegió, entonces no había forma teniendo a Bella que no quería hacerlo porque era su bebé, Rosalie que la apoyaba, Esme también entonces Emmett las protegía y Carlisle no se iba a atrever a hacer algo si Esme estaba en contra. Entonces no hubo otra que aceptar de que el bebé iba a nacer— dijo Alice

—Pero tu madre era más fuerte que Bella, se alimentaba de su sangre, le rompía los huesos, no le permitía asimilar los alimentos, en fin un infierno para todos. Pero un día Jacob descubrió que Renesmee lo que quería era sangre y Edward lo leyó en su mente. Enseguida comenzamos a darle a Bella sangre que la ayudaba a recuperase, pero mientras Bella se recuperaba también lo hacia Renesmee, entonces más fuerte se ponía— dijo Esme

—Y yo no me movía del al lado de Bella para cuidarla y ayudarla. Al principio solo me importaba que el bebé sobreviviera pero ver a mi hermano, a Edward, preocupado y siempre temeroso de lo que decía y hacía, me hizo darme cuenta de que también me importaba Bella, que sobreviviera, que estuviera mejor. Fui la que hizo el primer corte para sacar a tu madre del vientre de tu abuela y salvarla y luego cuidar de tu madre hasta que Bella se recuperara. Pero el peor momento fue cuando subí a buscar a tu madre, cuando me había calmado luego de haber visto sangre y entre y Bella no respiraba ni su corazón latía— dijo Rosalie

—Cuando Rosalie bajo y me dijo lo que había notado, salí corriendo de la casa, Bella era mi mejor amiga y yo no podía salvarla. Fue espantoso, Jasper salió corriendo detrás de mí y cuando me alcanzo, me dijo que me calmara y que intentara buscar a Bella en el futuro, que él estaba seguro de que ella se iba a salvar. Hasta que no la vi transformada no me calme. Regrese a la casa y subí a ver a Edward. Él me miro y lucia desesperanzado. Yo le sonreí y él vio la visión en mi mente y se calmo un poco. Por suerte tu abuela se estaba transformando y eso era bueno—dijo Alice

—Y cuando tu abuela despertó, ella estaba bien así que nos calmamos— dijo Esme

—Me alegra— dije y mi madre me ato el cabello en una trenza

— ¿Te gusta?— me pregunto Renesmee cuando sonreí

—Sí, gracias. Ahora me gustaría conocer la casa— dije riéndome

—Claro— me dijo Alice y acompañada de ellas recorrí la casa

Luego de recorrer la casa, menos una habitación que supuse que era la de Bella y Edward, nos sentamos en el comedor que estaba amoblado con una mesa larga, ovalada y de color caoba rodeada de 11 sillas.

—Abigail esta es nuestra sala de conferencias. Nosotros somos un grupo de tal fuerza y dispares personalidades, a veces es necesario discutir las cosas con calma, cada uno en su lugar— dijo Carlisle sonriendo

Carlisle se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa lado este de la habitación. Esme se sentó a su lado, con sus manos tomadas por encima de la mesa. Rosalie se sentó frente a Carlisle en el otro lado de la mesa, Emmett se sentó a su lado. Jasper del otro lado de Esme, Alice entre él y Rosalie. Mi madre se sentó del otro lado de Emmett y Jacob a su lado.

—Siéntate a mi lado— me dijo Jacob sonriéndome y me mostro la silla vacía

—Gracias. ¿Las otras sillas vacías son las de Edward y Bella?— pregunté mientras me sentaba

—Sí, Bella al lado de Carlisle y Edward del otro lado— contesto Jasper serio

—Bueno, nos hemos reunido aquí porque es hora de que tomemos ciertas decisiones. Han pasado 16 años desde la muerte de Edward y de Bella y creo que es hora de que comencemos a aceptar y comprender que ellos no van a volver por mucho que lo deseemos— dijo Carlisle mirándolos a todos

— ¿Qué significa eso?— pregunto Emmett

—Hasta ahora hemos guardo sus lugares en esta mesa, en la casa y nuestra vida— dijo Carlisle apenado

— ¡Carlisle no!— dijo Esme asustada

—Esme, se que para ti es difícil. Tu sabes cuánto significo para mi él, fue mi primer compañero, mi amigó y mi hijo. Pero tú sabes que él no hubiera querido que sufriéramos más por él— dijo Carlisle besándole la mano

—Lo sé, pero hacer como que nunca existió, es demasiado— dijo Esme sollozando

—No digo hacer como que nunca existió, porque de todos nuestros hijos él fue siempre el más importante para mí. Yo solo digo que es momento de dejar de llorar por su muerte y recordarlo feliz como era en aquél entonces, dejar de tener cuidado de lo que decimos para no herir a los demás o recordarlo. Es tiempo de hacerle frente a la verdad— dijo Carlisle

—Y hay que hacer lo mismo con Bella— dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice y entrelazando sus dedos

—Sí, hay que hacerlo. Aunque nos duela— dijo Alice segura a pesar de que en sus ojos había tristeza

— ¿Carlisle quieres que nos llevemos de la casa sus cosas?— pregunto Renesmee lagrimando

—Jamás, princesa. Sus cosas van a seguir aquí. Pero voy a colocar un cuadro en el salón principal, el cuadro que pinte el día en que ambos se casaron— dijo Carlisle

—Sí, eso es lo indicado— dijo Jacob

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Creo que tal vez este no es el momento indicado pero ustedes me dijeron que pensara en mi futuro y tengo dos preguntas que hacer. Primer ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes? Segunda ¿en caso de que no lo pueda hacer me puedo quedar en casa de Charlie?— pregunte mirándolos

—Abigail tú te puedes quedar con nosotros todo lo que quieras, eso no lo dudes. Siempre serás bienvenida con nosotros. Con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, si deseas puedes vivir en casa de Charlie, pero si prefieres quedar aquí o ir a otro lado del mundo…— comenzó Renesmee

—Que no sea _Italia_, te lo ruego por la salud mental de todos nosotros— contesto Alice

— ¿De allí son los asesinos de mis abuelos?— pregunte asustada

—Sí, de allí son. Con respecto a si deseas irte a otro lugar a vivir en el mundo, que no sea _Italia_, dínoslo y nos mudaremos de inmediato— dijo Jacob

— ¿Se mudarían porque yo lo deseo?— pregunte incrédula

—Sí, eso sí te tenemos que pedirte un favor: si no te molesta elige un lugar que no haya mucho sol. El sol hace brillar demasiado nuestra piel y nos descubrirían— dijo Emmett

—Supongo que me puedo acostumbrar a la lluvia. Así que si no les molesta prefiero quedarme a vivir aquí con ustedes. En esta casa— conteste sonriendo

—Bueno, entonces no quedamos aquí. Hablando de quedarnos ¿Qué te pareció tu habitación? Porque podemos cambiar las cosas que no te gusten—dijo Esme

—Esta preciosa, Esme. Muchas gracias por todo. Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué una de las paredes de vidrio?— cuestione

—Decoración, todas la parte de atrás de la casa es vidrio porque nos gusta ver el bosque. Pero descuida que si el peligro apremia la pared de vidrio se cierra con postigos de metal. Esta casa está protegida— dijo Esme

—Me alegra. Bueno la habitación se queda como esta, si a nadie le molesta. Pero me gustaría llenar el espacio libre con algo, tal vez un equipo de audio— dije insegura

— ¿Un equipo de audio?— pregunto Jasper riéndose

—Sí, ¿les molesta?— pregunte asustada

—No, solo que te pareces a Edward. Tenía miles y miles de discos de audio en la habitación y todo preparado para mejorar la acústica de su habitación, además de un enorme piano que tocaba cuando se sentía alegre— dijo Jasper

—Debió de haber sido muy lindo—dije sonriendo

—Él era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella— dijo Rosalie riéndose

—Sí y la amaba tanto. Era hermoso— dijo Alice

—Parece que Bella tenía un perfecto chico con ella. Eso es bueno— dije sonriendo

—Sí, de nosotras tres ella que la que más suerte tuvo. Bueno, Emmett es bueno en la cama y Jasper es demasiado serio; Edward era más divertido y era un romántico incorregible— dijo Alice

—Además de un protector incansable— dijo Rosalie

—Bueno, nosotros no seremos Edward pero bien que las tenemos contentas— dijo Emmett furioso

—Emmett, sabes a la perfección que jamás sentí algo que no fuera cariño de hermanó hacía Edward— dijo Rosalie

—Pero por lo que dijeron…— comenzó Jasper

—Lo que dijimos solo fue repetir lo que mil veces vimos hacer a Edward y escuchamos de Bella. Ni Rosalie cambiaria a Emmett por Edward ni yo lo haría. Jasper eres el hombre de mi existencia, te amo y siempre te he amado. Tú serás serio pero alguien de los dos debía serlo, eres fuerte mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario. Alguien tenía que ser capaz de tomar decisiones que no tuviera que ver con la ropa. Jazz eres lo mejor que me paso y si volviera al pasado volvería a casarme contigo, volvería a amarte e iría a buscarte ahora que se donde te encontraría— contesto Alice mirándolo a los ojos

—Gracias, perdóname pero a veces no puedo evitar sentir celos— le dijo Jasper y le beso la mano con delicadeza

—Lo sé— dijo ella y le sonrió con los ojos brillantes

Yo sonreí.

—Bueno ahora si no les molesta pienso ir a desempacara— dije

—No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudamos— me dijo Alice enseguida

—Gracias— dije sonriendo

—Yo voy a comparte el equipo de audio— dijo Jasper y Emmett asintió

—Y yo voy al hospital, ya que no vamos a quedar aquí, me tengo que presentar— dijo Carlisle

**_N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Y por este medio agradezco a arabella masen swan cullen por colocar a mi historia a entre sus favoritos. Espero no decepcionarla. Además me disculpo por la tardanza en el capitulo pero por problemas de fechas de exámenes me tiene algo complicada. _**

**_Atentamente _**

**_ E.W._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 5: DESCUBRIMIENTOS **

El resto de la mañana y el comienzo de la tarde nos la pasamos con Alice, Esme y mi madre desempacando mis cosas y ordenándolas en diferentes lugares, viendo donde quedaban mejor.

— ¿Te gusta este equipo?— me pregunto Jasper cuando termino de armarlo en mi habitación

—Sí, es perfecto— dije sonriendo

—Me alegra que te guste— me contesto Emmett

Yo sonreí.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos a ir a cazar pero cualquier cosa que necesites queda Jasper abajo y, además, nos puedes llamar al celular— me dijo mi madre sonriendo

—Claro, vallasen tranquilos. Yo ahora voy a bañarme y luego lo más seguro es que escuche música— dije

—Como desees— dijo mi madre y luego de besarme la frente se fue con los demás a cazar

Busque otro conjunto de ropa, esta vez use la ropa que había traído, la pollera tableada del uniforme, la camisa y el saco, y me fui a bañar.

Luego de la ducha baje al comedor donde Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión

— ¿Hay algo bueno?— pregunté acercándome al sillón

—No sé, no estoy prestando mucha atención que digamos— contesto sonriendo

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunte mirándolo

—No, solo recordaba el momento en que Bella entro por primera vez a esta casa. Parece que fue ayer cuando la conocimos y han pasado 45 años desde aquel episodio— comento Jasper mirándome

— ¿Puedo preguntarte porque cuando Carlisle decía que iban a recordar a Edward feliz, y todo eso, tu afirmaste que había que hacer lo mismo con Bella?— pregunte

—Porque a pesar de que sabía que no era necesario, lo hice para reafirmar que también teníamos que recordarla a ella igual a como lo hacíamos con Edward. Para Alice y para Jacob, Bella fue su mejor amiga, a pesar de que a veces tenían roces y problemas, pero cuando la necesitaban, o ella a ellos, estaban para la otra persona. Creo que más que nada lo remarque para ellos dos, pero también para Esme que desde el primer momento en que supo que Ed, como siempre lo llamábamos cariñosamente, estaba enamorado de ella la quiso sin importarle que podía pasar para que ella entrara a nuestra familia. – dijo Jasper

— ¿No le importaba ella?— pregunté interesada

—Claro que si le importaba. Pero antes de conocerla, personalmente, Esme quería que su hijo fuera feliz y no le hubiera importado si él la trasformaba en contra de los deseos de los demás o si Bella tenía 5 brazos. Pero cuando la conoció, la quiso mas, como una verdadera hija. Bella entro y se convirtió en hija, hermana y esposa sin que fuera una de las nuestras en aquel momento. Bella era tan hija de Esme y de Carlisle como cualquiera de nosotros, y creo que hasta más; era hermana para Alice, antes incluso de que Bella tuviera una amistad, propiamente dicha, con Edward. Bella fue durante años lo más importante y trajo a esta familia una alegría que ninguno de nosotros había podido traer. Nos dio una niña a la cual vimos crecer, tanto fuera de su vientre como dentro; una niña que era nuestra prioridad. Incluso cuando nos fuimos con Alice de aquí, siempre tu madre fue lo más importante; buscábamos y rebuscábamos algo que pudiera ayudarnos a salvarla. Creo que en aquel momento hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa para salvarla, sin importarme que hubiera tenido que hacer. Alice sabía que si dos días antes de que los Volturi atacar a nuestra familia no lográbamos encontrar lo que buscábamos me iba a venir directo a morir aquí, junto a nuestra familia, a intentar salvarlos dando mi vida— Dijo Jasper

—La familia es lo más importante para ti, por lo visto—dije mirándolo

—Bella un día me dijo que siempre había pensado que yo estaba aquí, en la familia, solo por Alice y pero la realidad es que luego de tantos años de protección de ellos hacia mí, yo comencé a sentir un cariño hacia ellos y decidí que los iba a proteger de todos lo que intentaran dañarlo. Y eso he hecho, he intentado protegerlos pero falle porque cuando ellos murieron, Alice no los estaba cuidando como siempre hacia a la hora de que alguien salía cazar porque yo tenía toda su atención en mi. Si yo esa noche no la hubiera seducido, Alice hubiera sabido que los iban a atacar y hubiéramos tenido tiempo de salvarlos pero no pudimos hacerlo— dijo Jasper triste

—Comprendo pero no deberías culparte, yo no creo que Edward e Bella hubieran querido que tú sufrieras. – dije y le di un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

—Cuanto te pareces a Edward, él siempre hacia eso— dijo Jasper mirándome

—Perdona, solo quería que dejaras de culparte por sus muertes. Lamento lo que hice, no pretendía dañarte— dije y agache la cabeza

—Abigail, tranquila que no me dañaste. Solo comente que te pareces extraordinariamente a él— dijo Jasper y me levanto con cuidado la cara

En seguida que tomo mi piel comencé a sentir que mis vías respiratorias se cerraban.

—Abigail, ¿Qué ocurre?— me pregunto Jasper cuando vi que me iba quedando azul

En aquel momento entraron los demás que en cuanto me vieron azul corrieron hasta donde estaba.

Mientras Jasper me recostó en el sillón y me desprendió el primer botón de mi camisa.

—Carlisle, no sé qué fue lo que paso. Apenas le toque la piel y ya comenzó a dejar de respirar. – dijo Jasper mientras yo cerraba los ojos, sentí que su mano abrías completamente mi camisa.

—Alice mi maletín— dijo Carlisle mientras sentía que ponía su mano sobre mi garganta

Detrás de la voz de Carlisle pude escuchar un llanto y gritos.

— ¿Carlisle que hago?— pregunto Jacob

—Haz que respire— le contesto Carlisle mientras tomaba mi mano y apretaba en el dorso de esta.

De pronto sentí que alguien me daba aire pero sentía que este no lograba derrumbar el nudo que había en mí garganta.

—Carlisle aquí lo tienes— le dijo Alice

Yo ya no podía ni moverme, estaba cayendo en un pozo negro.

—Algo está obstruyendo las vías respiratorias— dijo Jacob

—Déjenme— dijo Carlisle y sentí que metía en mi garganta un tubo pero este tampoco entraba.

De pronto se sintió que alguien rompía un vidrio y luego sentí una nueva voz.

—Por favor déjenme que yo me encargue. Cuanto más la toquen menos van a poder salvarla— dijo la voz

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto Emmett

—Si le digo quien soy me van a decir que es imposible. Pero descuiden que vine a salvar a la pequeña— dijo la voz

—Muy bien, te dejaremos pero que nada le pase a Abigail—dijo Carlisle

—Pequeña esto te va doler pero es la única forma— me dijo la voz y enseguida sentí un pinchazo en el brazo derecho y luego que alguien me hacia un corte en la garganta. En seguida sentí que alguien me colocaba algo en la garganta y que el nudo de la garganta se destruía.

Con cuidado abrí los ojos y me encontré que la persona me sonreía. Tenía la piel de color marfil y sus ojos dorados resplandecían frente a su cabello largo y negro que tenia atado con una colita.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Aliroes?— me pregunto la joven

—Sí, muchas gracias ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me dices Aliroes?— le pregunte

—Te dije Aliroes porque ese es tu nombre: Aliroes Cullen. Ahora cálmate que vine a salvarte porque se supone que es lo que debe hacer una sobrina cuando su tía está en peligro y tiene 3 años menos. Mi nombre, si es lo verdaderamente te interesa, es Abigail. Por decirlo de alguna forma soy la verdadera Abigail, la verdadera hija de Renesmee y Jacob. Pero no te preocupes que no vine a robarte tu lugar— me contesto y una sonrisa triste se extendió en sus labios

— ¿Abigail?— pregunte desconcertada

—Si, ¿dime que es lo primero que recuerdas sobre tu vida?— me preguntó

—El orfanato, tendría 6 años en aquel entonces. La directora no se explicaba porque yo tenía esa herida sobre el hombre o porque no recordaba que tenía que ir al colegió. Estuve así durante días hasta que me acomode a todo— dije desconcertada

—Eso es porque tú no eres Abigail. Si el abuelo Edward pudrirá verte ahora se sentiría muy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho y la abuela Bella correría a abrasarte y a besarte. Bueno por lo menos tendrás que esperar un tiempo para que te abrasen— dijo la joven sonriendo

—Edward y Bella están muertos— dijo Emmett seguro

—No lo están. Aro jamás los asesinó, le servían vivos pero no muertos. Los atacaron y no les dieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya los habían vencido. Se los llevaron a _Volterra_ donde los tuvieron cautivos. Bella quedo embarazada gracias a los experimentos que los Volturis hacían con ella sin que ella pudiera defenderse siquiera. Cuando la niña nació y descubrieron que era humana intentaron asesinarla pero Edward era más rápido pidió que la dejaran asesinarla a su modo. Idiota de Aro que pudo creer que Edward asesinaría a su propia hija. La llevo hasta el bosque y la escondió donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Edward y Bella criaron a la bebé a solas durante 3 años, pero un día Jane descubrió el secreto, secuestro a la pequeña y me cambio a mi por ti. Edward al descubrir el cambio se fue hasta el castillo y casi los mata a todos cuando descubrió donde tú estabas. Pero antes de que pudiera defenderme Caius me tomo, me coloco sus malditos colmillos en mi cuello y le advierto que tenía dos opciones o se dejaba de tonterías o yo pagaría las consecuencias. El abuelo se dio por vencido y Félix aprovechó la oportunidad y le inyecto la maldita solución que crea un tapón en tus vías respiratorias. Jane mientras tanto te llevaba al hogar, te mordía en el hombro colocándote no solamente la ponzoña sino también la maldita sustancia en el cuerpo y se fue. Lástima que no sabía que Bella la había seguido y que quito la ponzoña de tu cuerpo antes de que te transformara. Pero no pudo sacarte la sustancia, le llevo varios años descubrir la cura. Lo que te inyecte es la cura y el aparato es para que respires mejor, ahora te lo voy a quitar pero tienes que mantener la respiración cerca de un minuto ¿Podrás?— me pregunto

—Nunca lo he intentado— le conteste

—Tendrás que intentarlo—me dijo

—Está bien— dije

—A la cuenta de tres— me dijo Abigail— uno, dos y tres—

Enseguida aguante la respiración mientras ella sacaba el aparato, y colocaba sus manos sobre mi cuello.

Cuando desperté estaba recostada en una cama de hospital con varios aparatos rodeándome y una mascarilla puesta.

—Buenos días pequeña— me dijo Carlisle cuando desperté

— ¿Qué me paso?— pregunte

—Apenas pudiste contener la respiración 30 segundos, pero no quisiste respirar así que te asfixiaste. Abigail lo descubrió y enseguida nos lo dijo. Pero tenías la garganta abierta así que hubo que entubarte para obligarte a respirar. Cuando te calmaste Abigail te curo la garganta. Su don para curar es brillante. Por suerte te recuperaste y descubrimos por tu sangre que es cierto lo que dijo Abigail, tú eres hija biológica de Bella— dijo Carlisle

— ¿Y Edward?— pregunte

—Sí, eres hija de ambos— dijo Carlisle sonriendo

— ¿Dónde están los demás?— pregunte

—Afuera, Abigail está muy nerviosa porque dice que si no te hubiera pedido que aguantas la respiración, si hubiera ido más despacio tú nunca hubieras tenido este problema. Descuida que ahora estas bien dentro de un rato te voy a sacar la mascarilla y te vas a quedar en la cama por mínimo cuatro horas— dijo Carlisle

—Yo te hago caso pero dime, podrías llamar a los demás— pregunte

—Sí, ya te los llamo— dijo Carlisle y luego de sonreír fue hasta la puerta por la cual entraron todos

En cuanto todos entraron a la habitación se sentaron en varias sillas que traían

—Abigail, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí— dije sonriendo

—Es mi deber. Edward y Bella me protegieron toda mi vida, si por una vez podía salvarte era como devolverles parte de su ayuda. Además me sentía muy bien salvándote— me contesto

—Me alegra de que hayas recuperado tu vida— le dije sonriendo

—A mí también— me contesto sonriendo

— ¿Me podías explicar porque mi cuerpo reacciono de esa forma cuando Jasper me toco?— le pregunte

—La maldita sustancia está hecha para que ante cualquier toque de un vampiro, tu garganta se cierre. Si eres un vampiro solo te quita la posibilidad de alimentarte y de olfatear. Pero si eres humano te mata— me contesto

—Gracias— le dije

—Abi ¿A quién llamaste?— pregunto Esme mirándola

— ¿Cuándo fui a curar a Aliroes?— le preguntó Abigail

—Si— contesto Esme

—A mi novio, yo no soy doctora, jamás me lo propuse. Mi novio en cambio si es médico y cuando tengo que curar una herida que si me paso puedo ahogar a la persona, lo necesito a mi lado. Pero esta vez sabía que no lo iba a tener así que lo llame para que me fuera guiando en lo que tenía que hacer— dijo

— ¿Está aquí?— pregunto Emmett

—Ahora no, debe de estar en el hotel esperándome o en alguna parte escondido en el bosque— contesto Abigaíl

— ¿Es uno de los nuestros?— pregunto Alice

—Si— contesto Abigaíl

— ¿Entonces porque no entro contigo? No te hubiéramos dicho nada porque entrara contigo tu novio— dijo Renesmee

—Él prefirió no entrar por varias razones entre las cuales podemos citar tres: la primera es que le tiene pánico a Carlisle pero a la vez una admiración que raya el fanatismo; la segunda hace menos de dos meses que es vampiro y la tercera no quiere que Jasper note sus emociones porque descubriría su verdadera identidad— contesto Abigaíl riéndose

— ¿Por qué me tiene pánico y admiración?— pregunto Carlisle

—Según sus palabras, y mis observaciones, su familia lo ha educado para no temer a ningún vampiro, para creerse superior, pero él sabe que en realidad no es superior a nadie y te teme porque fuiste la primera persona en el mundo que se enfrento a los Volturis y salió airoso. Por otro lado te admira por tu dedicación hacia la medicina, tu educación y refinamiento pero más que nada por ser como eres: el primer herbívoro del mundo, una persona que fue capaz de dedicarse a la medicina y crear a tantos vampiros sin haber cometido ni un milésimo error— contesto Abigail— pero para mí hay algo más detrás de su admiración, algo que me esconde a mí y al resto del mundo—

—Tu dijiste que le enseñaron a no temer a ningún vampiro y a creerse superior. Pero no entiendo cómo se relacione eso con el hecho de ser tan joven en su vida como vampiro— dijo Rosalie

—Aliroes no fue la primera niña nacida así, Jane fue la primera vampira en quedar embarazada. De hecho quedo embarazada poco más de 8 años antes que yo naciera. Robert es hijo de Jane y de Aro. Y siendo hijo de Aro fue criado como vampiro, digamos que es muy ducho en toda esta vida. Pero Robert no pretendía convertirse en vampiro, quería una vida normal como humano por eso fue atrasando el momento de su transformación, pero no contaba con que su novia perdiera los estribos un día y cuando lo fui a besar lo mordí. Él no chillo, no dijo nada así que no me percate de lo había mordido. La realidad es que me percaté al otro día cuando lo vi y descubrí sus ojos rojos. Nunca me perdone haberlo transformado en contra de su voluntad, pero él dice que no pasa nada, que tarde o temprano iba a suceder— dijo Abigail

— ¿Es igual a su padre?— cuestiono Jasper

—No, se parece mucho a ustedes. Es muy respetuoso con la vida humana y todas esas cosas— dijo Abigail

— ¿Aun no has dicho porque no quería que yo notara sus emociones? ¿Por qué lo iba a descubrir?— pregunto Jasper

—A esa pregunta no tengo respuesta. Pero si me permites especular, creo que se debe a que un día Edward riéndose le dijo que si un día Robert estaba suficientemente cerca para que tu lo notaras y pudieras sentir lo que él sentía, tu ibas a descubrir quién era verdaderamente Robert. No me preguntes el porqué, solo sé que Robert y Edward tienen más información que cualquiera de nosotros sobre lo que pasó— dijo Abigail

— ¿Entonces debemos entender que su verdadera identidad no es ser hijo de Jane y de Aro?— pregunto Esme

—Eso es lo más extraño, supuestamente es hijo de ellos pero Edward dice que no es esa su verdadera identidad. Así que supongo que debemos entender que hay algo más que nos esconde, porque ni yo sé que lo que es— respondió Abigail

— ¿Hace cuanto son novios?— pregunte

—Cerca de 3 años. Al principió éramos amigos porque cuando estábamos juntos yo me sentía bien, por lo menos no extrañaba tanto a mis padres, y él se sentía seguro cuando yo estaba a su lado porque sabía que yo estaba a salvo. Pero cuando Aro descubrió nuestra amistad mando a su hijo a estudiar al exterior, aunque Robert me prometió que íbamos a seguir en contacto y lo hicimos, a través de celulares nos comunicábamos todos los días. Cuando volvió yo ya tenía 16 y decidimos intentar tener una relación más fuerte que una simple amistad así que nos hicimos novios, en aquel entonces, a escondidas de nuestras familias. Yo temía que Edward no aceptara mi relación con Robert, obviamente había olvidado dos cosas importantes: la relación que tenía Edward con Robert, y el hecho de que para Edward no hay secreto posible. Y Aro la supo cuando Félix me transformo porque Robert preparo mis maletas, las de él, y dos días después de que yo ya fuera vampira y mis abuelos lo supieran, Robert le dijo a su padre que se iba y que me lleva con él. Nos escapamos y fue lo más divertido del mundo. O eso me pareció a mí en aquel momento— dijo Abigail y sus ojos se ensombrecieron

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunto Jacob

—Algo así. Cuando me escape tenía 16, de hecho me faltaban cuatro meses para cumplir 17 así que a donde nos fuimos yo seguí con mis estudio, con el bachillerato porque en eso no hubo forma de transar: yo iba a seguir con mis estudios si o si. Pero obviamente no nos mudamos a una casa sino a una tienda de campaña, bastante grande de hecho, que él construyo cerca de un bosque próximo a mi instituto y él trabajaba en un hospital en la misma ciudad. Yo hice los estudios normalmente sin preocuparme por nada pero siempre de tarde salía a cazar y constantemente regresaba con la ropa rota en alguna parte. Así que siempre me dejaba una capa blanca cerca de un árbol para no llegar a la tienda semidesnuda, a pesar de que nadie a parte de mi o de él estaba en el bosque, de eso nos asegurábamos continuamente. Los primeros 5 meses yo hice la vida que quería sin preocuparme en ningún momento por lo caro que salía mi ropa que yo tendía a ir a comprármela en tiendas de marca, y otros lujito que me daba: joyas caras, salida a bailes todos los fines de semana con algunas compañeras de clase, y otros. Él trabaja los tres turnos en el hospital los 7 días a la semana así que apenas lo veía de noche cuando caía rendido en su cama cuanto llegaba del hospital. Jamás pensé en la plata durante esos 5 meses ni en nada de lo que refería a él a excepción de que llegara siempre a las 24 horas y se fuera a las 8, hasta que un día no fue a trabajar, entre a su habitación dentro de la tienda y lo encontré en la cama sin moverse, me acerque y vi que estaba vivo pero débil. Pensando que había tenido un turno duro el día anterior le fui a preparar un desayuno consistente y lo que encontré me dejo helada: había apenas un kilo de harina y un tarro de tomates en lata— dijo Abigail

—No se alimentaba lo suficiente— arriesgo Carlisle

—No lo hacía porque el 90 % de sus sueldos desparecían en mis lujos. Pero volviendo a la historia fui hasta mi recamara donde yo tenía guardada la plata y me fui al súper, cuando regrese estaba en la cocina tomando la maleta de medicina que siempre quedaba debajo de la mesa para irse al hospital a trabajar. No lo deje, le prepare el desayuno y luego le dije que ese día íbamos a conversar: lo relaje todo por no haberme dicho la verdad, por no haberme dicho que por culpa de mis lujos él no se podía alimentar bien y por no decirme que la única entrada de dinero era su suelo, creo que yo suponía que también tenía la de la herencia de los Volturi que por derecho le pertenecía. Él me contesto que yo era una Cullen y por tanto estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y que él no iba a permitir que por culpa de "mi secuestro por parte de él" yo no pudiera darme esos lujos— dijo Abigail

—Te sentiste peor— dije mirándola

—Peor es poco, me sentí la más idiota del mundo. Además él dijo que no debía preocupare por nada del mundo, que mi única intranquilidad debía ser mi felicidad. Las cosas cambiaron, obviamente, mis lujos se redujeron a lo estrictamente necesario: un vestido al año lo cual significaba que tenía que usar los vestidos que tenia para cazar varias veces, no le gusto mi decisión pero lo convencí diciendo que era que me había cansado de lujos, era una mentira y ambos lo sabíamos pero como siempre se hizo el que se creía todo y callo. Desde ese momento yo hacía todas las semanas el mercado para encargarme de que comiera, le preparaba un almuerzo y una merienda que se la llevaba todos los medios días y todas las tardes al hospital para que la comiera en la media hora que tenia de descanso entre turnos, un desayuno bastante cargado y una cena nada despreciable. Así siguió transcurriendo nuestra vida los siguientes meses hasta que hace 2 meses, una noche en que llego temprano por ser nuestro aniversario de novios, yo le bese la mejilla y el cuello como siempre que hacía cuando estaba ansiosa y sin querer le clave los colmillos y como él tiene el don de curar, una de las cosas que compartimos ambos, él se curó sin decir ni mutis. Claro que la ponzoña lo transformó, pero lo raro es que tenia, al igual que mi abuela, preparación suficiente para soportar la transformación sin decir palabra, de un modo rápido y volver a la vida humana sin problemas. Así que allí se acabo el presupuesto para comida así que ahí volvieron los lujos que tanto me había prohibido, pero esta vez era él quien me compraba los vestidos y las joyas. Además de que me enseño a cazar sin romperme la ropa— dijo Abigail

—Si que te ama, eso no lo puedes dudar— dije riéndome

—No, de él no tengo queja ninguna— respondió Abigail sonriendo y en sus ojos vi un brillo especial

**_N.E: espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Atentamente _**

**_ E.W._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 6: ¿QUIÉN ERES EN REALIDAD?**

De pronto se sintió una música.

—Lo lamento, es el mío— dijo Abigail sacando de su cartera un celular de color rosado y al levantar la tapa miro el número

— ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto Renesmee mirándola

—Si, es ese idiota otra vez—contesto Abigail y volvió a cerrar la tapa

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Jacob

—Joaquín— contesto Abigail

— ¿El hijo de Laura y Alec ?— pregunto Rosalie

—Si, ese mismo. Cuando estuvimos en _Londres_ Robert quiso irlo a visitar y pasamos una semana con ellos, desde ese momento hemos estado en contacto con Joaquín porque es la única conexión que tenemos con Alec y los Volturi. Pero lamentablemente a Joaquín no lo soporto, es más fuerte que yo el odio que nos tenemos: él quiere convencer a Robert que yo no soy indicada para él y yo lo quiero matar por esa razón— contesto Abigail

— ¿No deberías contestarlo? Puede ser algo urgente— comente

—Sí, voy a ver qué demonios quiere esta vez— dijo Abigail

Ante mi sorpresa coloco el celular horizontalmente y apretó dos botones. De pronto desde la pantalla del celular se proyecto una imagen hacía arriba. Allí se podía ver a Alec parado frente a una pared, a su lado había una mujer sonriendo.

— ¿Alec ?— pregunto Abigail mirándolo incrédula

—Lamento molestarte, Abigail, pero necesitaba saber donde está Robert pero él no me atiende el celular. ¿Puedes ayudarme?— pregunto Alec

—Claro, ¿Dime qué ocurre?— pidió Abigail

— ¿Cuánto sabes de su origen?— pregunto Alec inseguro

—Que es hijo de Jane, tu hermana, y de Aro. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con tu necesidad de hablar con Robert?— cuestiono Abigail

—Te lo advertí Alec, Robert no dijo nada sobre eso— dijo la mujer sonriendo

—Pero Laura, se supone que es su compañera. ¿No creerás que él esta inseguro?— dijo Alec mirando a la mujer inseguro

—No, Robert está seguro de su decisión, en eso se parece a su padre. Pero sabes cómo es Robert, no va a decir nada hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario... Abigail necesitamos que llames a Robert con el celular de tu padre y le digas que Aro y la guardia entera junto con Caius viene a hablar, de forma no civilizada, con los Cullen; y que si en realidad ama a sus padres que detenga esta maldita confrontación antes de que terminen todos muertos— dijo Laura

—Las posibilidades de que los Cullen logren asesinar a Aro y a Jane soy mínimas— dijo Abigail

—Abigail por favor tu solo dale el mensaje, él lo va a entender— dijo Alec serio

—Alec, por favor, por lo más sagrado dime que está pasando— dijo Abigail intranquila

—Abigail, la confianza se gana. Y es por algo que él no quiere que tu sepas la verdad, aun no estás preparada— dijo Alec

De pronto se sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—Voy a ver quién es— dijo Esme y salió de mi habitación

— ¿Laura ellos ya llegaron?— pregunto Alec asustado

—No, aun no han salido de _Volterra_. Por suerte aun hay tiempo— dijo Laura mirándolo seria

— ¿Entonces porque era tan urgente avisarle a Robert?— pregunto Alec

—Porque si podemos evitar de que lleguen a _Forks,_ mejor. Robert tendrá que ir hasta _Volterra_ para hablar con ellos. Lo más seguro es que falle, que Aro no lo escuche y si sucede tendremos que prepararnos para una guerra— dijo Laura

— ¿Crees que van a necesitar ayuda?— pregunto Alec

—Sí, tendremos que irlos a ayudar— respondió Laura

—Abigail, cariño, hay un joven que dice llamarse Robert— dijo Esme al entrar

—Estoy aquí arriba, sube— Abigail se había acercado a la puerta y lo grito.

—Buenas noches a todos, disculpen que llegara sin aviso. Mi nombre es Robert— dijo el hombre encapuchado entrando a la habitación

—Encantado de conocerte— dijo Carlisle mirándolo

—El placer es mío, doctor Cullen… Alec dime qué pasa. Joaquín me dijo que me tenías que decir algo urgente— dijo Robert

—Aro junto con la guardia en pleno, como hace años ocurrió, va directamente a _Forks_ a hablar, de forma no civilizada, con los Cullen. Robert Ge…— dijo Alec

—Robert Gerard. Se mi nombre y te agradecerías que no volvías a llamarme así. Sabes que nunca me gusto— dijo Robert

—Sí, pero bien que te gusta cuando Bella te llama Gerardito—dijo Alec

—Alec que pasa— dijo Robert serio

—Robert te lo ruego si en realidad ama a tus padres detén esta maldita confrontación antes de que terminen todos muertos— dijo Alec

— ¿Dónde están ahora?— pregunto Robert

—Aun no han salido de _Volterra_ pero tenemos poco tiempo. Tienes que irte cuanto antes— dijo Laura

— ¿A qué vienen?—pregunto Robert

—A decir la verdad para obligarte a regresar. Aro supone que si los Cullen saben toda la verdad te van a odiar muchísimo— dijo Laura

—Eso no me haría regresar, pero si quieren que regrese eso hare— dijo Robert

— ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?— pregunto otro hombre inseguro apareciendo en la imagen proyectada

—Lo estoy Marcus. Si Aro pretende atacarlos a ellos con eso no tengo alternativa más que hacer lo que quiere me guste o no— dijo Robert

— ¿Estás bien? Porque nunca te había visto darte por vencido sin luchar— dijo Alec

—Alec cuando uno pretende defender a su familia nada hay más importante que eso. Y no, no estoy bien pero es lo correcto— dijo Robert seguro

—Si quiere hacerlo hazlo pero ten cuidado. Regresar va a significar convertirte en lo que más odias, convertirte en un verdadero Volturi— dijo Alec

—Lo sé, se que significa para mi regresar. Pero no va a permitir que mis padres mueran por esto, no voy a permitir que nadie ni nada los dañe. Ahora mismo voy a llamar a Jane para que mande el avión a buscarme pero antes necesito decir una cosa: Alec cuídate y cuida a los demás. Yo no sé que me depara el futuro pero si se algo, Aro va a intentar que olvide quien soy, que cambie— dijo Robert

—Eso lo sabemos todos— dijo Marcus

—Laura si un día vez que voy a hacerle daño a mis padres o alguien de la familia avísale a Alec y ambos encárguense de quemarme. No podría tolerar hacerles daño sin saberlo y ver a la familia destruida— dijo Robert

—Sabes que tomando esta decisión dañar a Abigaíl— dijo Laura

—Lo sé, pero también sé que sus padres podrán controlarla. Laura te lo ruego, acaba conmigo si pierdo mi eje— dijo Robert seguro

—Lo haremos, lo sabes. ¿Tienes el medallón? Pregunto Laura segura

—Sí, sobre el corazón. Pero no se cuanto tiempo podre ayudarme de él para soportar lo que se viene. Ahora cuídense— dijo Robert

—Lo haremos y tú también hazlo. EC, me encantaría decirte el nombre completo pero eso significaría decir la verdad— dijo Laura

—Gracias, aunque sea decirme esas iníciales me alegra, hacía años que no escuchaba a nadie decirme así. Hoy más que nunca lo necesito. – dijo Robert y se sintió una risa triste

—Robert en todo lo que puedas mantente sin probar la sangre humana porque luego te va a costar volver para atrás si lo deseas. Otra cosa, si nos necesitas llámanos. O si necesitas algo más también avísanos— dijo un joven apareciendo en la imagen

—Lo hare, Joaquín. Gracias por todo, queda en ti el cuidado de Abi, y por favor no la pelees— dijo Robert

—Te lo juro, ella estará bien— dijo Joaquín

—Confió— dijo Robert— Abigail, ya escuchaste la conversación lo cual significa que sabes lo que voy a hacer—y se dio vuelta para mirarla

—Lo escuche y lo entiendo. Pero por favor piénsalo, podemos huir juntos— dijo Abigail

—Huir de nada sirve, además sabes que nunca huyo si puedo evitarlo— dijo Robert

—No tienes que preocuparte, Jane y Aro no sufrirían daño— dijo Abigaíl

—No estoy preocupado por ellos. Los que me preocupan son ustedes, Aro vendrá para aquí y matara a todo la familia para atraerme. No voy a permitir que los dañe. Ahora me voy, y lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver, ruego al cielo que así sea porque por lo menos eso va a significar que estarás a salvo. Pero te lo ruego cuídate, mantente viva y no hagas una estupidez. Me moriría si te pasara algo— dijo Robert

—Comprendo— dijo Abigail y vi cuan triste se ponía

—Amor, mi bebita preciosa— dijo Robert y la abraso con fuerza

Abigaíl lo rodeo con los brazos y lo beso en los labios haciendo que la capucha se callera mostrando sus negros cabellos.

—Te amo— dijo Abigaíl

—Y yo también— dijo Robert y se fue de mi habitación

—Tranquila él va a estar a salvo— dijo Laura mirando a Abigail

— ¿Y nuestra familia?— pregunto Abigail haciéndose la fuerte

—A salvo. No sé si esto te ayudara o no, pero créeme que es lo mejor— Dijo Laura

— ¿Cómo puede ser algo bueno si nos separa?— pregunto Abigail

—Porque si están separados él podrá mantener a toda la familia a salvo, y si él va para allá significa que Bella y Edward pronto regresaran. Se es que difícil y que te va a costar aceptarlo pero es lo mejor, si él se quedara y algo les pasara a ustedes, aunque fuese mínimo, Robert perdería la vida. Su vida y su salud dependen de que ustedes estén bien— dijo Laura

— ¿Volveré a verlo?— pregunto Abigail asustada

—Eso no lo sé— dijo Laura

—Mientes— le acuso Abigail

—No estás preparada para aceptar la verdad, aun no. Eres demasiado joven para entender muchas cosas— dijo Alec

—Perdona que te lo recuerde pero tengo la misma edad que tenia Bella cuando Edward la dejo aquí sola y si ella entendió las cosas yo también puedo— dijo Abigail

—Pero la diferencia es que mientras que Edward se fue para protegerla a ella, Robert se va para protegerlos a todos y más que nadie a sus padres. Edward tenía 109 años de vida, Robert tiene menos de 30. Edward se fue por temor a dañarla, Robert se va porque sabe que si no lo hace, todos terminaran muertos. Y puedo seguir nombrando el resto de la tarde más diferencias. Así que no digas que las cosas son iguales— dijo Joaquín

—Joaquín recuerda lo que le prometiste a Robert— le aconsejo Marcus

—No la estoy peleando, solo le estoy diciendo la verdad. Abigail se quiere hacer la mártir y no lo voy a permitir— dijo Joaquín

—Ella tiene derecho a querer saber las cosas—dijo Marcus

—Pero no tiene derecho a decir que su caso es igual la de Bella y Edward— dijo Joaquín

—Eso lo entendemos, pero no le hables así… Abigail hay algo que tienes que entender, tu caso es muy diferente al de Bella y Edward, además de por todo lo que Joaquín dijo, porque Edward tenía muy en claro quiénes eran sus padres, a quienes le debía lealtad y que era más importante para él. Robert, o Gerard como es su verdadero nombre, no tiene esa suerte— dijo Laura

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte incrédula

—Jane y Aro no son sus padres biológicos, si tomas la definición de padres las personas con las cuales tienes lazos genéticos. Pero si tomas como definición de padres a las personas que te criaron si lo son— dijo Alec

—Ahora entiendo cada vez menos— dijo Abigail

—Yo tengo el don de poder visualizar el futuro, y me especializo mucho en saber cuándo y en donde se va a crear un nuevo vampiro, en visualizarlos cerca de un mes antes de que suceda. Cuando se que un humano se va a convertir en vampiro tengo la costumbre de sacarle una muestra de sangre, este sepa o no, y la guardo en un aparato especial que hace milenios cree para hacer justamente eso. ¿Comprenden todos ustedes la historia hasta aquí?— pregunto Laura

—Sí, pero ¿De todos tienes sangre?— pregunto Jasper

—De todos, de ti y el resto de los Cullen, de todos los Volturi y de cada vampiro que ha sido creado en los últimos 4 milenios— dijo Laura

—Debe de llevarte tiempo— dijo Rosalie

—Si lo lleva pero es mi hobbies, lo hago por diversión y por las dudas. Uno nunca sabe cuándo se puede necesitar esas muestras… Hace cerca de un siglo, Aro estuvo diciendo que tenía ganas de crear un vampiro que tuviera todos los poderes del mundo. Yo que soy especialista en genética estuve experimentando a ver si era posible y descubrí que con la sangre de las personas se puede determinar que poder tiene y reproducirlo. Creé, no lo niego, un preparado genético, por decirle de alguna forma, que podía llevar a crear a ese vampiro que tanto Aro había deseado— dijo Laura

— ¿Es posible?— preguntó Carlisle

—Si, y lamentablemente me di cuenta de que para llevar esa teoría a una práctica era necesario inyectar ese "preparado" en un ovulo ya fecundado. Hasta allí no había nada malo, yo jamás revele a nadie mis experimentos y durante más de 57 años mis estudios fueron solo cosas mías. Pero paso que luego de que ustedes y ellos se enfrentaran aquí hace 43 años por Renesmee, los Volturis regresaron a _Volterra_ y cuando entraron al castillo me les reí en la cara: "les advertí que iban a regresar con las manos vacías. Pero ustedes tenían que hacerse los importantes, como siempre hacen. Idiotas le demostraron a los vampiros que ustedes no son lo que tanto desean demostrar. Si en el futuro los vampiros se les oponen y los derrocan se van a tener que ir a llorar al cuartito como hacen los niños humanos". "¿Puedes ver el futuro?" me pregunto Aro. "Mi querido tío, te vengo diciendo hace cuatro siglos que puedo ver el fututo y tu recién decides creerme ahora. Ya me estaba preguntando si algún día me prestarías atención"— dijo Laura

—Nunca debiste decir eso— dijo Renesmee seria

—Exacto, desde ese día alguno de los Volturis me perseguía a todos lados. No tenía ni privacidad dos segundos. Aro mando a que quien me cuidaba revisara si mis ojos se ponían vidriosos o profundos. Menos mal que pensó que mi poder era idéntico al de Alice porque si no estaríamos perdidos. – dijo Laura

— ¿No lo es?— pregunto Alice

—No, puedo ver lo que quiero ver. Y a veces lo que no. Pero volviendo a la historia, Jane me perseguía a todos lados y un día descubrió el escondite donde yo guardaba la sangre y mis experimentos. No sé cómo pero llego a entender lo suficiente como para descubrir que si lograba tener un ovulo fecundado y le inyectaba la sustancia tendríamos un súper vampiro. No sé como lo hizo pero creo un ovulo fecundado tomando dos tipos de sangre que yo tenía guardados. Una vez que tuvo el ovulo le inyecto el preparado y luego se lo coloco en su vientre no sé cómo y la verdad es que tampoco tengo ganas de saberlo. Pasaron más de 5 meses antes de que yo descubriera lo que había hecho y pudiera contárselo a Aro. Cuando se hubo enterado de todo, Aro dio la orden de que se cuidara a Jane con la mejor protección posible y que hiciéramos todo lo que fuera necesario para salvar al bebé— dijo Laura

— ¿Y lo hiciste?— Pregunto Esme

—Lo hicimos, los siguientes 4 meses fueron un pavoroso infierno. Estaba preparada para cambios de gusto y ganas de ir al baño, pero no estaba preparada para luchar con una vampira idiota que casi mata de inanición a sus hijos. El parto fue complicado, no lo voy a negar, cortar el vientre para sacar a al pequeño niño mitad humanos mitad vampiros era complicado. Sacamos al niño que era un varón, pero Gerard nació muerto literalmente. Alec que tenia conocimientos de medicina, no sé como lo salvo, pero estaba apenas vivo. Le aconseje a Aro que si quería que el niño viviera llamara a un medico. Los siguientes 3 años Gerard apenas estaba vivo y apenas se movía porque si lo hacia se agitaba y podía morir. Aro jamás lo mato porque en él estaban concentrados todos los poderes de todos los vampiros. Y ocurrió que un día, de hecho el primero que me alejaba de Gerard desde su nacimiento, fui hasta mi escondite donde descubrí que sangre había utilizado la idiota de Jane para crear y fecundar el ovulo: ambas muestras pertenecían a dos de los Cullen. Cuando lo descubrí, entendí también el porqué Gerard no se recuperaba a pesar de todo lo que hacían los diferentes médicos: siempre los habíamos tratado con Volturi y siempre lo habíamos alimentado como tal. Lo que necesitamos era tratarlo y alimentarlo como un Cullen– dijo Laura

—Sangre animal y no humana— supuso Jacob

—Exacto. En cuanto lo entendí le avise a Aro el cual se rio diciendo que yo era una idiota, fui y casé un animal, y le llene un vaso lleno de sangre animal a Gerard. En cuanto se la di se la tomo y…— dijo Laura

—Y se recupero rápidamente, ya lo hemos visto—dijo Emmett

—Eso mismo. Mientras se alimentara en base a comida humana y tomara sangre animal no había problemas, se mantenía fuerte pero más que nada tenía estudios y crecía a una velocidad alarmante para cualquiera. Durante los primeros 8 años de su vida todo fue relativa calma y diversión, hasta que un día decidió salir de _Italia_. Aro que le encantaba complacerlo sonrió y le dijo que siempre y cuando regresado podía salir. Gerard desde entonces hizo sus estudios fuera del país, y cuando cumplió los 10 se encontró, en uno de sus viajes, con su verdadero padre. Cuando vio a su padre vio las similitudes que tenía con él y las que tenía con su esposa, a quien también vio en aquella ocasión. Gerard jamás había sido un tonto, en cuanto los vio bien comenzó a sentirse raro. Le dijo a Demeri, su guardián personal, que se sentía algo débil y que quería regresar al hotel a descansar. Demitri que sabía que tenía que proteger a Gerard, lo acompaño hasta el hotel y en cuanto Gerard se vio a salvo en su habitación se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta de la verdad. Dos horas después estaban regresando a _Volterra_ y en cuanto llegaron Gerard les dijo a todos que había descubierto la verdad, que sabía quienes eran sus verdaderos padres— dijo Laura

—Adivino que no le gusto para nada que lo hubiera descubierto— dijo Renesmee

—No le gusto a ninguno. Pero no tuvieron otra que callarse y bancarse. Gerard tomo la opción de que se iba a ir para siempre del castillo y Aro lo amenazo con que si se atrevía a irse se iba a encargar de que sus padres murieran. Gerard no le creyó y se vino a vivir con nosotros— dijo Laura

— ¿Qué pasó?— pregunte asustada

—Que Aro mando a secuestrar a los verdaderos padres de Gerard para obligarlo a él a regresar pero se encontró a Bella y a Edward y los secuestro. Gerard en cuanto lo supo, por mí que me toco darle la noticia, corrió hasta el castillo de los Volturis y enfrentarse a ellos—dijo Marcus

—Edward tardo dos horas en descubrir la verdad en cuanto lo supo. El resto de la historia la saben— dijo Joaquín

—Gracias Joaquín por decirme la verdad pero ¿No podrías decirme quienes son los padres de Robert?— pregunto Abigail

—No, eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma— dijo Joaquín

— ¿Si se llama Gerard porque todos le dicen Robert?— Pregunto Abigail

—Robert le llamaba Bella, no me preguntes porque lo llamaba así porque no lo sé. Además a Robert le gusta más ese nombre que Gerard. Ahora deberíamos contar esta comunicación— dijo Joaquín

—Sí, tienes razón. Todos tenemos cosas que hacer. Pero si sabes algo por favor llámame— dijo Abigail

—Claro, lo mismo para ti— Dijo Joaquín

Luego de eso todos se saludaron y se corto la comunicación.

—Hablando de cosas que hacer, aquí hay una jovencita que se tiene que ir a dormir— dijo Carlisle mirándome

—Sí, supongo que sí. Hasta mañana a todos y gracias por lo que están haciendo por mí— dije emocionada

—De nada pequeña. Ahora descansa— dijo Carlisle, me quito los aparatos y los coloco contra la pared.

—En caso de que te sientas mal o algo avísanos. Dinos nuestro nombre y vendremos a ayudarte— dijo Renesmee

—Claro, hermana— dije y me acomode para dormir.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo por la tardanza en el capitulo pero por suerte los exámenes se acabaron así que comenzare a subir los capítulos mas seguidos.**_

**_Atentamente _**

**_ E.W._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 7: MIS SUEÑOS **

En cuanto me acomode me quede dormida y volví a soñar.

_La mujer de mis sueños estaba sentada en su silla habitual mirando a su esposo dormir cuando por la puerta entro un joven: guapo con ojos rojos y pelo ondulado y color caramelo, el cual entro a la habitación en silencio y sonrió al verlos. _

—_Buenas noches Bella. ¿Cómo está?— pregunto el joven _

—_Buenas noches Robert, por ahora está dormido. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo contigo? ¿Abigail está bien?— pregunto Bella mirándolo asustada_

—_Cálmate Bella. Abigail está en perfectas condiciones y se encuentra a salvo en la casa de Carlisle junto con los demás. Yo estoy bien y la razón por la que me vine fue para calmar a Aro antes de que vaya a irme a buscar a casa de mi padre. Cuando Laura me llamo y me dijo la verdad no sabes cuánto me aterré, solo de pensar en que le puede hacer daño o a mamá…— comenzó Robert_

—_Tranquilo nadie los va a dañar y tú lo sabes. Ahora cálmate que si todos están bien también lo estaremos nosotros. Ven siéntate, cuéntame ¿está todo bien en casa de Carlisle?— pregunto Bella _

—_Si, por suerte están todos bien y a salvo— dijo Robert y se sentó en otra silla que había cerca de la cama del hombre _

— _¿Qué fue lo que paso con Aliroes?— pregunto el hombre abriendo los ojos horrorizado_

— _¿Otra vez estas leyéndole el pensamiento?— pregunto Bella_

—_Hermano cálmate que todo ya está arreglado. Perdona que te halla asustado— dijo Robert mirándolo_

— _¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto Bella _

—_Por lo que vi en la visión estaban Aliroes y Jasper conversando y tu hija le dio un golpe en el hombro para calmarlo y Jasper comento que se aprecia mucho a ti, Edward, entonces a ella se le decayó el ánimo porque pensó que le había hecho daño, entonces él le roso la piel para levantarle la cara y la sustancia que tenía en la sangre hizo reacción. Pero no se preocupen que Abigail reacciono de inmediato y la salvo. Pero cuando le fue a curar la garganta le pido que mantuviera la respiración por un minuto entonces tu hija lo intento y se desvaneció. Descuida que enseguida la estabilizaron y a pesar de haber pasado varias horas papá la mantenía con mascarilla por las dudas. Descuida estaba bien, papá es un brillante medico. No permitiría que su nieta estuviera mal— dijo Robert_

—_Menos mal que Carlisle estaba cerca porque si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Ahora dime ¿Abigail les dijo todo sobre nuestra hija? — pregunto Bella_

—_Sí, todo. Hasta les hablo de mí, menos mal que no sabe quiénes son mis padres en realidad porque la verdad es que aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ellos— dijo Robert _

— _Tranquilo que si ella les hubiera dicho lo que pasaba ninguno de ellos dos hubiera reaccionado mal— dijo Edward_

— _Lo sé, pero yo no creo que esté preparado para verlos a los ojos cuando lo descubran. Ahora cambiemos de tema. ¿Ha pasado algo importante desde la última vez que hablamos?— pregunto Robert_

— _Si, hace dos días salí de misión y la logre realizarla esa misma noche por suerte— dijo Bella_

— _Suponía que sí, siempre fuiste muy eficaz en tu trabajo. ¿Algo más?— pregunto Robert_

— _Nada por aquí. ¿Dime cómo paso nuestra nieta su cumpleaños?— pregunto Bella_

— _Bien, como siempre le lleve el desayuno a la cama, la lleve de compras y a cenar. Pero ella además quiso irse hasta la casa de Charlie para estar cerca de la casa de papá en caso de que fuera necesario actuar, sabía que Aliroes iba a esta allí así que sabía que algo podía pasar— dijo Robert_

— _Lo imaginamos. Menos mal que todos están bien— dijo Edward _

— _Si, lo están. Pero tu no. ¿Bella intentaste inyectarle la medicación a Edward?— pregunto Robert interesado_

— _Me dijiste que no lo hiciera hasta que estuvieras tu aquí para ver qué pasaba— dijo Bella y tomo la mano de su esposo _

— _Que tonto, lo había olvidado…Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí me parece que es momento de ver si la medicación sirve. ¿La tienes aquí?— pregunto Robert _

— _Si— dijo Bella y de uno de los modulares saco una valija que abrió con cuidado sobre la mesa de luz _

_Robert se acerco y de la maleta saco una aguja que lleno con un líquido negro. Luego se acerco a Edward y se la inyecto completa sobre el cuello. _

— _¿Puedes respirar?— pregunto Robert mirándolo_

— _Si, ya no siento el nudo en la garganta— dijo Edward llevándose la mano hasta la garganta y sonriendo_

— _Qué alegría, cariño— dijo Bella sonriendo con alegría_

— _Bueno, parece que entonces la mediación si servía. Ahora aconsejaría que ambos salieran a cazar. Edward necesitas alimentarte por tus propios medios, Bella acompáñalo por las dudas, además llévense uno de los celulares por cualquier cosa— dijo Robert desconectando todos los aparatos de Edward_

— _¿No quieres venir con nosotros?— pregunto Bella_

— _Qué bien se siente volverme a poner de pie— dijo Edward que estaba parado detrás de su esposa sonriendo _

— _Me encantaría pero le prometí a Aro que no saldría de los límites de la ciudad y ustedes saben que dentro de ella no tengo permitido cazar. Además no tengo ganas de cazar humanos, no lo hice en mi primer mes y no lo voy a hacer ahora, o por menos mientras tenga conciencia plena de quien soy. Pero descuiden case ayer por la noche así que problema no voy a tener… Con respecto a tu afirmación, hermano, se te ve mejor— dijo Robert sonriendo _

— _No solamente se me ve mejor, estoy mejor que bien. Ya la cama me tenia podrido… si deseas quedarte hazlo. Eso si mantente lo más alejado que puedas de Aro y sus compinches, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara— dijo Edward _

— _Lo sé, pero descuida hermano que me pienso esconder en mi habitación. Necesitó tiempo para mí mismo, más ahora que nunca que acabo de perder a la única mujer que ame en toda mi vida— dijo Robert tristemente_

— _Robert— dijo Bella y lo abraso _

_Robert también la abraso y se dejo consolar. Edward lo miro con miedo y sabiduría y luego le coloco la mano en el hombro. _

— _Se puede saber que pasa aquí— pregunto un hombre de pelo negro entrando a la habitación _

— _Aro ¿Qué quieres ahora?— pregunto Robert mirándolo mientras Bella lo soltaba pero le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro _

— _Ver como estaba mi hijo, después de todo…— comenzó Aro mirándolos_

— _Mira, no me vuelvas a llamar hijo porque ahí sí que te mato. Ahora dinos, verdaderamente, a que viniste— dijo Robert_

— _Robert tranquilo— dijo Bella _

— _Vine a ver como estabas. Jane me comento que te vio mal cuando colocaste las maletas en tu habitación, ni siquiera te quejaste por los arreglos que le hice a la habitación, lo cual es extraño. Jamás habías aceptado que adornara tu habitación—dijo Aro_

— _Mira, no me importa lo que te haya dicho tu amante, lo único que me importa lo perdí por tu culpa así que te agradecería que me dejas en paz. Ya estoy bajos tus dominios, como siempre quisiste, ahora déjame en paz— dijo Robert y salió de la habitación enfurecido_

— _Bella— dijo Aro mirándola_

— _¿Qué quieres?— pregunto Bella con voz apenas civilizada_

— _¿Qué le pasa, verdaderamente a Gerard?— pregunto Aro _

— _Gerard estaba junto con su novia en paz disfrutando de nuestra familia cuando supo que tú ibas a ir para allá a atacar a nuestros padres para obligarlo a volver. Pues bien, él lo tuvo que dejar todo para salvarlos, así que no pretendas que este alegre ni mucho menos. Acabas de arruinarle la vida, nada más— dijo Edward _

— _Tanto problema porque lo separe de esa, ella no le conviene— dijo Aro y se fue de la habitación_

— _Edward deberíamos ir a ver a Robert— dijo Bella mirándolo_

— _Si, vamos— dijo Edward y ambos fueron hasta una habitación que tenía colocado el cartel de no molestar en la puerta de color rojo. _

—_¿Se puede pasar? Somos nosotros— dijo Bella acercándose a la puerta y golpeado_

— _Si, entren— dijo Robert desde dentro de la habitación_

_La habitación estaba pintada de color rojo sangre con varias pinturas de tres hombres vestidos de túnica, la cama tenía un dosel seda roja, había un escritorio antiguo al costado de la inmensa ventana con balcón, varios muebles antiguos decoraba la habitación y una araña de cristal alumbraba toda la estancia. _

— _Veníamos a ver como estabas— dijo Bella mirándolo _

— _Estoy bien, pero ya no lo soporto con su aire de grandeza. Me da ganas de ahorcarlo— dijo Robert que estaba sentado en la cama _

— _Lo sabemos. Pero no tienes que perder tu paciencia con él. No le des importancia, escúchalo como escuchas a un mosquito pasar— dijo Edward sentándose a su lado en la cama_

— _Lo sé, pero no puedo escucharlo decir esas cosas como si nada importara. Claro, el jamás sintió amor y cree que todo lo puede dominar. Aunque sé que tienes razón, tengo que ser paciente. Ahora justamente, cuando entraron, estaba pensando en papá y en la paciencia que tuvo que tener para soportarlos por tantas décadas— dijo Robert _

— _Eso es cierto. Pero no tienes que forzarte a ser con Carlisle, cada uno de nosotros es como es— dijo Bella_

— _Bella, tienes razón y yo lo sé. Pero no esperes que yo no intente ser como él. Cada uno de nosotros tiene su modelo de persona y nada me gustaría más que parecerme a él. Pero ahora cambiemos de tema, ¿van a salir a cazar sí o no?— pregunto Robert_

— _Yo tengo que hacerlo pero no quiero dejarte solo— dijo Edward mirándolo_

— _Edward no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien. Ahora me voy a poner a escuchar música y nada más. Ve a saciar tu sed que yo me encuentro perfectamente, eso sí cuando regreses quiero entrenar— dijo Robert riéndose_

— _Supongo que no he tenido diversión en varios meses así que prepárate porque ahora sí que no te voy a dar ventaja— dijo Edward _

— _Eso es lo que quiero— dijo Robert riéndose aun_

— _Bueno cuídate. Que luego quiero que me cuentes más sobre mi nieta— le dijo Bella y tomando la mano de Edward salió de la habitación_

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Atentamente **_

_**E.W.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 8: LAS VISITAS **

Quede sentada en la cama mirando hacia el aparato de música que habían colocado frente al escritorio en cuanto abrí los ojos, no podía creer que Robert fuera el hijo de Carlisle y Esme. No podía quedarme pensando en eso, tenía que caminar para despejarme la mente.

Con cuidado me pare, me coloque una bata sobre el camisón y camine en silencio hasta la habitación que había supuesto que era de Edward e Bella. Cuando estuve frente intente entrar pero encontré que estaba trancada con llave.

— Desde que Edward y Bella se fueron yo cerré la puerta con llave, creo que para que nunca se perdiera el aroma a ellos. Lo protegí como un santuario— dijo Jasper mirándome desde las sombras

— Jasper no sabía que estuvieras por aquí— dije mirándolo

— Desde que apareciste y sabemos la verdad sobre ti paso muchas horas frente a esta habitación. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo, en Edward e Bella y en ti. Supongo que todos pensamos lo mismo pero ninguno lo dice— dijo Jasper y se acercó a mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le pregunté

— Según los datos que nos aporto Abigail tu eres tres años menor que ella, por tanto tienes 15 años. Edward y Bella no tiene pinta de que vallan a regresar pronto y tu eres menor lo cual significa que tu tutela queda en manos de nosotros, todos somos responsables de tu bienestar. Pero si te quedas con nosotros corres riesgos porque eres humana y los Volturis son muy estrictos en esto. Una cosa era que tu fueres Abigaíl y adulta porque si lo deseabas podíamos convertirte, pero no podemos hacerlo si tu eres menor y tus padres no lo aprueban. – dijo Jasper mirándome

— Y porque tendrían que hacer lo que quieran los Volturi, después de todo secuestros a mis padres— dije extrañada

— Porque nos guste o no, ellos son los que dictan las normas y porque además el secuestro de tus padres es a medias. Puede que se los hayan llevado sin su consentimiento pero ellos se quedaron… perdona, a veces digo muchas cosas sin pensar, por tanto no me prestes atención— me dijo y sonrió

— Me parece que en realidad dices las cosas pensándolas, pero te das cuenta de que tal vez que no deberías decirlas. Creo que ese es tu problema— le dije

— Sí, lamentablemente tienes razón. Pero por favor no le digas nadie que te lo dije y menos pienses en eso. No quiero dañar a nadie con mis tonterías– dijo Jasper

— Jasper ¿Tu quieres en verdad a mis padres? Porque cuando creías que están muertos hablabas de una manera y ahora que sabes la verdad noto cierto rencor hacia ellos— dije mirándolo

— A tus padres los quiero mucho, Edward fue mi hermano durante más de 50 años y eso no ha cambiado a pesar de los años que ha pasado lejos de nosotros. Bella fue la única mujer que obtuvo el corazón de Edward y que trajo a la familia más cariño y comprensión, gracias a ella pude curarme de mi problema con la sangre humana. Y si ahora cambie mi tono al hablar de ellos es porque pensé muchas cosas que se que son incorrectas pero no puedo evitarlo, soy así— contesto seriamente

— Dime que es lo que verdaderamente piensas, no te calles las cosas— le dije con voz seria

— Partiendo de la base de que ambos podrían estar aquí y de que son consientes de cuánto daño han hecho no puedo evitar preguntarme si en realidad no lo están haciendo a propósito. O si por el contrario no pueden regresar, y si es así me encantaría saber la razón—Dijo Jasper

— Y si no pudieran salir porque los tienen amenazados con algo. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?— pregunte mirándolo

— Intentaría saber que es para arreglarlo y que ambos pudieran volver. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por velos aquí a salvo de los Volturis— dijo Jasper y vi cuánto dolor escondían sus ojos.

— Jasper tenemos visitas— dijo Alice acercándose sonriendo

— ¿Cuándo y quienes?— pregunto Jasper mirándolo

— Peter con Charlotte, y van a llegar en una hora aproximadamente— dijo Alice

— Yupi— dijo Jasper y suspiro

— ¿Qué ocurre? Siempre te gusto que Peter nos visitara— pregunto Alice

—Siempre hasta ahora. ¿Has pensado de qué Peter no tiene mucho autocontrol y que en la casa hay un humano?— pregunto Jasper

— ¿Tan poco confías en tu hermano del alma?—Pregunto Alice

—No, sabes que confió sin reservas pero no me gusta correr riesgos— dijo Jasper

—Jasper estamos todos, vamos a estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Jazz por favor cálmate—dijo Alice y lo miro a los ojos

Él sonrió y le beso la frente.

—Voy a cambiarme— dijo Jasper y se fue

—Tú también deberías ir a cambiarte. No es correcto ni bueno para ti que recibas a nuestros invitados en camisón— dijo Alice

—Ya lo hago— dije y volví a mi habitación

En cuanto estuvo en la habitación fui hasta el armario y busque algo que ponerme. Al final elegí una camiseta y un pantalón. Luego de ducharme y arreglarme baje y me senté en el sillón al lado de mi prima que estaba llamando a Robert para saber cómo estaba.

De pronto se sintió el ruido de un auto parándose frente a la casa.

—Han llegado— comento Jasper y sonrió

Jasper fue a recibirlos y cuando regreso lo acompañaban dos personas: una mujer pequeña del tamaño de Alice que tenía el cabello blanco-rubio, un hombre cuyo cabello era casi como el de ella y excepto por el largo. Eran muy similares, excepto por el tamaño, él era casi del tamaño de Jasper, en el tamaño y apariencia.

Luego de los saludos entre todos Jasper me miro y yo me acerque.

—Charlotte, Peter ella es mi sobrina Aliroes, la hija menor de Edward e Bella— dijo Jasper

—Estamos encantados de conocerte— me dijo Charlotte y me tendió la mano; luego hizo lo mismo el hombre.

—El placer es mío— conteste estrechándole la mano a ambos— Supongo que usted, señor Peter será el vampiro que convenció a Jasper para que se fuera del lado de María— comente

—Sí soy ese vampiro. Parece que ya conoces su historia— dijo Peter mirando a Jasper

—Más o menos, le contamos nuestras historias— dijo Jasper sonriendo

— ¿Hay más cosas que yo no sé?— pregunte asustada

—Sí, pero no te preocupes que no es mucho lo que no sabes. Además lo que no te contamos carece de importancia— dijo Jasper mientras Alice levantaba una ceja con incredibilidad

—Sí, siempre y cuando no haya una tropa de neófitos atacando la ciudad— Concordó Jacob

—Jacob— le regaño Renesmee

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Jacob?— pregunte con incredibilidad

—Muchas gracias Jacob— dijo Jasper— no pensaba contarte esto porque no quería dañarte. Bueno, hay lugares en este país donde los vampiros dominan lugares para alimentarse varias veces en la noche sin que los descubran. Pues bien, esos lugares cuando yo aun era humano se defendían a través de grupos de neófitos los cuales al tener menos de un año tienen una fuerza brutal y se guían solamente por los instintos. Ahora dime ¿Recuerda que te conté que María me había elegido para luchar a su lado?—

—Claro que lo recuerdo— conteste

—Pues María estaba creando una tropa de neófitos para lograr reconquistar su ciudad. En menos de un mes habíamos logrado tener un grupo de 20 neófitos trabajando todos juntos. Más o menos así es la historia, yo era el encargado de entrenarlos, Peter era su niñera. Creo que es todo lo que faltaba de mi historia que tu no conocías— dijo Jasper

—No me asusta ni me daña. Todos tenemos pasados que no gustaría esconder— dije

—Yo nunca pretendí esconder mi pasado, es parte de mí, no lo puedo ni lo quiero negar—dijo Jasper y me sonrió

—Si, supongo que no podemos jamás negar nuestro pasado. Ahora si me disculpan voy a salir a caminar, lo necesito— dije y me levante de mi asiento

—Toma, llévate mi móvil. Si nos necesitas solo tienes que llamarnos— me dijo Carlisle y me entrego un móvil plateado

—Muchas gracias— dije mientras lo guardaba en mi bolsillo

— ¿Estas segura de que quieres ir sola?— Me pregunto Jasper

—Estoy bien, solo necesito aire fresco. Además tienes invitados— sonreí

—Aliroes, ten cuidado de no adentrarte mucho en el bosque porque cerca de la carretera hay un bar y por las tardes eso está lleno de personas no decentes— dijo Jacob

—Además procura no regresar muy tarde— dijo Esme

—Descuiden regresare pronto— conteste

—Yo voy contigo, conozco el bosque y además conozco el camino de regreso— dijo Abigail segura

—Como quieras— dije y salí por la puerta acompañada de ella.

**_N.E: espero que les haya gustado. _****_Y por este medio agradezco a .Cullen y a Fran Ktrin Black por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme review, y Fran Ktrin Black a por colocar a mi historia entre sus historias alertas. Espero no decepcionarlas. _**

**_Además quería avisaros que se acerca el tramo final de la historia. _**

**_Atentamente _**

**_E.W._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 9: SABIENDO MÁS DE MI **

Yo caminaba adelante mientras ella me seguía a varios metros detrás.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, primero el hecho de que en realidad soy Aliroes y tenía 15, no era Abigail y no tenía 18 años como pensaba. No estaba preparada para esa noticia, como tampoco me sentía preparada para ser la hija de mi supuesta abuela.

Además si esos sueños eran reales, Robert era el hijo de Carlisle y Esme. No sabía si era conveniente decir las cosas, eso lo más seguro que alegrara a Carlisle y a Esme; pero no podía revelar el secreto de Robert si él no quería hacerlo.

A sí mismo no estaba dispuesta a soportar ser una persona que nunca había sido, para no ser la persona que siempre habría creído ser.

Y para colmo mis sueños que a pesar de haberlos tenido durante toda mi vida ahora aparecía Robert que jamás lo había hecho antes. Además ahora sabía los nombres de las personas de mis sueños, y lo más raro era que esas personas eran mis padres.

Al fin alce la vista y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, tenía que dar vuelta pero sin darme cuenta había ido adentrándome en el bosque y ahora me encontraba perdida en el bosque.

—Abigail…— comencé

—Tranquila que aquí estoy— me dijo y se paró a mi lado

—Menos mal que viniste conmigo, no sé donde estamos— dije asustada

—Si te soy sincera estamos cerca de la carretera, demasiado cerca del bar— me respondió Abigail

—Dime para donde está la casa— dije asustada

—Tranquila, no voy a permitir que alguien te dañe— dijo Abigaíl tomando mi mano

Durante un buen rato caminamos en silencio hasta que el celular que Carlisle me había entregado sonó.

—Hola— dije cuando conteste la llamada

—Aliroes, soy Jasper. ¿Ambas están bien?— pregunto Jasper

—Lo estamos. ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunte

—No pero Renesmee está preocupada por ambas, así que por favor vénganse lo más pronto que puedan a la casa— dijo Jasper

—Ya estamos yendo para allá— dije

—Muy bien, dile a Abigail que se apresuren— dijo Jasper y colgó

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto Abigail cuando guarde el celular

—Era Jasper, me dijo que regresáramos pronto a la casa porque tu madre está preocupada por ambas. Pero no sé porque sentí que hay algo que nos están escondiendo— dije mirándola

—Si, es raro que Jasper se comporte así. Pues bien, si tan apresurados están porque lleguemos tendremos que hacerles caso. Ven, súbete a mi espalda— dijo Abigail

— ¿Para qué?— pregunte asustada

—Para llegar pronto a la casa tenemos que correr y dado que tú no puedes alcanzar una buena velocidad te voy a llevar cargando. Eso sí, agárrate fuerte— me dijo Abigail y extendió los brazos hacia mí.

Abigail, una vez que me tuvo en brazos me coloco en su espalda. Yo enseguida me acomode y la rodee con mis brazos y mis piernas para asegurarme bien.

— ¿Podrás conmigo? Porque no peso 5 kilos— le comente

—Aliroes nosotros los vampiros somos fuertes, además tu eres una pluma para mí. Vamos— dijo Abigail y echó a correr.

Abigail cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, terminó. Yo había tardado horas en llegar a aquel lugar del bosque y ahora en apenas minutos estábamos enfrente de la casa de mi familia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— me pregunto sin poder esconder el entusiasmado que tenia

—Me está dando vuelta toda la cabeza. Creo que me he mareado. Pero fue una experiencia emocionante— dije intentando no hacerla sentir mal

—Lo lamento— contesto Abigail y con cuidado deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quedé frente a ella, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Ahora vamos a entrar— dijo Abigail y conmigo en brazos traspasó la puerta

—Aliroes — dijo Jasper y en seguida me agarro de los brazos de mi prima.

—Estoy bien, pero mareada— conteste

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto Carlisle mientras ponía su mano sobre mi frente

—Jasper pidió que regresáramos rápidamente y eso hicimos. La subí a mi espalda y me vine corriendo. Pero olvide que ella se podía marear— dijo Abigail

—Tranquila vas a estar bien en cuestión de minutos— me dijo Carlisle— Jasper siéntala en el sillón—

—Claro— dijo Jasper y me dejo en el sillón donde me senté de inmediato.

Esme se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con un brazo mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mano entre las de ella.

— ¿Qué paso que querías que nos viniéramos tan rápido?— pregunte mirando a Jasper

—El tema fue que tuve un horrible presentimiento— dijo Renesmee

—Mamá yo sé defenderme a la perfección. No debes preocuparte por eso— dijo Abigail sonriendo

—Tu si pero Aliroes no. Además no es conveniente que se arriesguen— dijo Alice

—Jasper, ¿tus amigos ya se fueron?— pregunte mirándolo

—Si, solo estaban de paso. Pero me agrado volverlos a ver, hacia tanto que no los veía que estaba bastante deseoso de verlos otra vez— dijo Jasper

—Y todo salió bien— dije sonriendo al recordar su temor

—Sí, todo salió a la perfección. Cuando te fuiste me surgió una pregunta ¿En serio necesitabas aire fresco o te fuiste porque estaban aquí mis amigos?— pregunto Jasper inseguro

—No, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y más que nada necesita pensar— conteste

— ¿Sobre qué?— pregunto Emmett

—Sobre muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas que tenía en la mente… Una consulta ¿hay alguna foto de mis padres? Porque mucho hablan de ellos pero yo no sé como son físicamente— dije tímidamente

—Quédate aquí que voy por el álbum— dijo Alice y salió corriendo

— ¿Álbum?— pregunte

—Edward siempre fue su hermano favorito y Bella era su hermana desde el momento en que Edward la salvo de morir. Alice tiene miles de fotos de la parejita— dijo Rosalie riéndose

—Como si tú no tuvieras alguna escondida entre tus cosas— comento Emmett

—Emmett ¿estuviste revisando mis cosas?— pregunto Rosalie furiosa

—Te recuerdo que estamos casados, amor, así que todo lo tuyo es mío— respondió Emmett riéndose

—No te preocupes, todos tenemos fotos de Bella y Edward guardadas— dijo Jasper

—Pero por lo menos las fotos que ella tiene de Edward y Bella, ambos están vestidos. No como las tuyas — comento Emmett riéndose a las carcajadas

—Las mías también están vestidas— comento Jasper haciéndose el ofendido

—Si claro, quiero ver cuál de las tres es la que esta vestida porque…— comento Emmett irónico

—Perdona, pero yo no fui el que le saco una foto a las tres cuando estaban en la pileta, apenas vestidas con mayas. Hay tres copias así que cada uno de nosotros tres tenemos una— dijo Jasper y sonrió alegremente

—Teníamos, Rosa me quemo la mía— dijo Emmett

—Obvio que la queme, no iba a permitir que guardaras eso. Jasper espera que encuentre la tuya y va por el mismo camino— dijo Rosalie furiosa

—Sobre mi cadáver la vas a quemar. Rosalie estaban presionas con esas mayas— dijo Jasper

— ¿Aun la guardas? Te juro que te mato— dijo Alice bajando las escaleras

—Ali— dijo Jasper

—Ali nada, esta vez te pasaste de la raya… Aliroes aquí tienes el álbum. Y tu Jasper te vienes conmigo, tenemos que tener una linda conversación— dijo Alice furiosa

Jasper asintió y la siguió a afuera de la casa.

—Creo que lo metí en líos— dijo Emmett apenado

—En uno grande. Pero no es el único que está en problemas, vamos a ver que opinas cuando te deje sin postre durante diez años— dijo Rosalie

—Rose por favor no— dijo Emmett

—Te lo advertí— dijo Rosalie y salió para afuera de la casa

Emmett la siguió sin su habitual sonrisa en los labios.

—No pensé que lo que podía decir podía traer tantos problemas— dije

—No te preocupes no es tu culpa— dijo Carlisle sonriendo

—Carlisle, un consejo escóndela bien o estaremos todos en problemas—dijo Jacob mirándolo

—Obviamente que sí. Pero estamos a salvo, por ahora— dijo Carlisle mirando al techo

En aquel momento entraron las 2 mujeres con la barbilla alzada, mientras que los hombres tenían la cabeza a gachas.

—Emmett ¿te quedaste sin postre?— pregunto Jacob con ironía

El aludido no respondió, simplemente se sentó en el suelo.

Jasper en cambio fue hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con los ojos cerrados.

Yo abrí el álbum y comencé a mirar la primera foto. En ella se veía a los jóvenes de mis sueños en la puerta de la casa sonriendo.

—Esa foto es la que Alice tomo el día en que Edward la trajo para aquí a conocer a la familia—dijo Esme

—Aun recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba cuando nos conoció. Y la mirada que le echaron Carlisle y Esme a Alice cuando corrió a abrasar a Bella— comento Jasper sin abrir los ojos

—Y yo que me lo perdí— dijo Emmett sonriendo

—Lo bueno es que fue la primera vez, pero hubieron muchas más. Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta se habían casado y estábamos cuidando de nuestra sobrinita— dijo Rosalie

— ¿Te acuerdas del álbum que hicimos?—Pregunto Alice

—Claro que lo recuerdo, aun lo tengo— dijo Rosalie sonriendo

Yo las miraba sin entender nada. Con cuidado seguí viendo las fotos, eran ellos y ya no podía tener dudas.

—Alice— sentí que Jasper la llamaba

—Te dije que no voy a cambiar de opinión— dijo Alice

—No es por mí, controla a tu sobrina— contesto Jasper

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte levantando la vista de las fotos

—Estas triste y alegre al mismo momento. Recuerda que puedo sentir lo mismo que tu—contesto Jasper mirándome

—Es cierto, había olvidado que tenías ese poder— conteste

—Es un don. Pero si lo tengo. Ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto Jasper

—Lo que me pasa es que yo ya conocía a mis padres, desde que tengo conciencia los veo en mis sueños. Hasta ayer por la noche creía que eran simples sueños pero ayer cuando dijeron sus nombres pensé que había entreverado lo que me habían contado sobre mis padres con mis sueños. Pero ahora, viendo las fotos, sé que es cierto y eso me alegra porque entonces lo que veo es cierto pero me entristece porque se cuanto mis padres los aman a ustedes y cuanto desearían poder estar aquí con ustedes pero no pueden. Es horrible— dije apenada

Todos se quedaron helados ante mi respuesta.

—Perdonen, no fue mi intensión dañarlos— dije aun más apenada

— ¿Ves a tus padres cuando duermes?— pregunto Emmett incrédulo

—Si, desde que tengo conciencia— conteste

—Lindo don el que tienes— dijo Jasper y me sonrió

—Carlisle— dijo Jacob mirándolo

—Es un don, bastante poderoso pero es un don— dijo Carlisle sonriendo

— ¿Don?— pregunte, ahora sí que no entendía nada

—Por lo visto tú tienes el don de poder ver el presente— dijo Carlisle

—En realidad solo los veo por la noche y solo a ellos dos— dije

—Esa es la parte que no sé cómo explicar— dijo Carlisle

En aquel momento sonó el celular de Abigail que lo contesto de inmediato.

—Rob…si estoy con mi familia…claro ya te pongo en el alta voz— dijo Abigail e hizo el mismo procedimiento que había utilizado cuando hablamos con Laura y su familia.

Pero la diferencia con la otra ocasión es que ahora solo escuchamos pero no veíamos nada

—Buenas noches a todos, primeramente. Con respecto a la razón de mi llamada es para saber si todos están bien y también para explicar varias cosas sobre el don de Aliroes. Tu don, Aliroes, es fuerte a pesar de que eres humana pero eso es normal, a veces sucede; pero lo que tienes que tener cuidado es de no usarlo si no es estrictamente necesario— dijo Robert

—Yo no lo quiero usar, simplemente aparecen esas escenas cuando duermo— le corregí

—Eso es porque inconscientemente siempre buscaste a tus padres. Desde que estabas en el hogar siempre quisiste saber de tus padres, querías entender tu pasado e ir a buscar a tus padres sin importarte quienes era— dijo Robert

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunte sintiéndome descubierta

—Porque desde que fuiste enviada al orfanato te he estado vigilando a escondidas. Y aun lo hago. Además es fácil de saber porque todos queremos saber de nuestros padres y verlos—dijo Robert

—Robert ¿Por qué te escondes de ellos? Estoy segura que ambos estarían encantados de saber de ti—dije

—Veo que ayer de noche los estuviste espiando. Valla eres rápida— comento Robert y se sintió que se reía

—No tanto, fue fácil escuchado y sabiendo tu historia, descubrirlo— conteste

— ¿Alguien les conto mi historia?— pregunto Robert asustado

—Fue Laura, pero descuida que no nos dijo quienes eran en realidad tus padres— respondió Abigail

—Menos mal. Aliroes con respecto a tu pregunta si escuchaste la conversación que tuve con tus padres te puedes hacer una idea de por qué reacciono como lo hago— dijo Robert

—Eso lo entiendo…— comencé

—Pero no te agrada mi opción, créeme no eres la única que piensa así. A Edward tampoco le agrada que me esconda— dijo Robert

—Hablando de ellos ¿Están ahí?— pregunte

—No, digamos que están de casería. Ahora ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta acerca de tu don o no?— me cuestiono Robert

—Ahora dime, porque los veo de noche y no en el día porque siempre estoy pensando en ellos—dije

—Porque por las noches te dejas de obligarte a ti misma a esconderte y porque por las noches tienes las barreras bajas de tu mente. Cuando en el día estas consiente intentas por todos los medios ser perfecta y entonces alzas las barreras que tienes en tu mente sin darte cuenta. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no uses esos poderes a excepción de que sean estrictamente necesario— me dijo Robert

— ¿Y qué pasa si los uso?— pregunte

—Como pasar no pasa nada, pero te dañan porque no siempre lo que ves es algo lindo— dijo Robert

—Pero es la verdad, después de todo esos son mis padres. Además se porque ocurren las cosas que me calma— conteste

—Aliroes si no tienes algo más que preguntarme cortaremos la comunicación—dijo Robert

—Una pregunta más. ¿Cómo hago para no tener esas visiones?— pregunte

—Cuando te vayas a dormir intenta poner la mente en blanco y ya está. Créeme lo lograras. Ahora tenemos que cortar, Abigail hace años yo te di un calmante para que pudieras dormir sin soñar, se buena y dale una de esas pastillas a Aliroes para así evitar que sueñe con sus padres. Créeme, es lo mejor para todos. Cuídense— dijo Robert y la comunicación se corto

**_N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Por medio de esta quiero agradecer a _****_Fran Ktrin Black por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme review. _**

**_Cada vez estamos más cerca el tramo final de la historia. _******

**_Atentamente _******

**_E.W._******

**_P. D._**

**_Fran Ktrin Black _****_Lamento no haberte contestado ante tus review pero misteriosamente no me dejaba hacerlo, asi que te lo contesto de esta forma. Me alegra que te gustara mi historia y que este entretenida, eso es algo que me da alegría. Respecto a que descubrieras la identidad de Robert, es admirable. Por lo menos se que había pistas que ya lo revelaban que era una de mis intenciones. _**

**_Respecto a no abandonarla, no lo hare pero ya estamos llegando al final._**

**_Atentamente _**

**_E.W._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPITULO 10: SORPRESAS **

Abigail apretó dos botones del celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué estará pasando?— pregunto Jasper mirándonos

—No lo sé, pero algo bueno no debe ser— dijo Carlisle

—Bueno, por lo menos sabemos más sobre mi don— conteste

—Sí, eso es cierto. Ahora sería bueno que cenaras y te fueras a descansar. Después de todo el día ha sido largo y ya es tarde— dijo Esme

—Si— dije

—Toma, esta es la medicación a la cual se refería Robert. Tómatela, te ayudara a no ver nada esta noche cuando sueñes— me dijo Abigail y me entrego una pastilla azul

—Muchas gracias— dije y me la tome.

Luego de cenar dos pedazos de pizza me lavé los dientes y me fui a la cama donde enseguida caí dormida.

Yo abrí los ojos, según el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana. Con cuidado me levante, me busque la ropa y me bañe.

—Buenos días a todos— dije entrando al comedor donde Esme me estaba colocando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Cómo dormiste?— pregunto Jasper mirándome con atención

—Bien. Por suerte dormí bien. Abigail, tenias razón no soñé nada en toda la noche— dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar

En aquel momento se sintió el timbre de la casa.

— ¿Quién será?— pregunto Carlisle

— ¿Ustedes esperaban visitas?— Pregunto Abigail

—No, y lo peor es que no logro ver quien es— dijo Alice

—Yo iré a ver— dijo Rosalie y fue hasta la puerta.

Todos esperamos impacientes hasta que sentimos el ruido de algo que se caía.

—Rosalie— exclamo Emmett y todos corrimos hasta la puerta donde no quedamos helados

En la puerta estaban Robert junto con mis padres. Rosalie estaba en el suelo mientras papá la intentaba parar.

—Mamá, papá— exclamé y corrí hacia ellos

—Tranquila ya estamos aquí— dijo Bella mientras me abrasaba

—Edward, Bella— dijo Carlisle mirándolos

—Si, Carlisle regresamos. Hola a todos. No se queden así quietos, en serio somos nosotros, perdonen que no les hayamos avisado pero queríamos sorprenderlos— dijo Edward

Luego de que todos corrieran a saludarlos, saludos que fueron bastantes cariñosos y cargados de alegría vino la hora de las explicaciones, pero para ello nos sentamos todos en el comedor cada uno en su silla. Carlisle coloco una silla entre la de Jacob y la mía donde se sentó Abigail, yo me senté entre Abigail y mi padre; y Robert se sentó entre Alice, que había cambiado su asiento por el de Jasper, y Esme.

—Bueno, la realidad es que hacía años que queríamos venirnos para aquí pero no habíamos podido hasta ahora. Aro se canso de nosotros y nos dejo en libertad— dijo Edward

—Así como si— dijo Carlisle

—No, yo lo amenacé diciéndole que o nos dejaba en paz o yo iba a avisarle a ustedes que nos tenían cautivos y ustedes no iban a tardar mucho en reunir a sus amigos y plantearle guerra. Él no tenía problema en enfrentárseles a todos pero si tenía miedo de que yo entrara en lucha y los destruyera a todos ellos, no voy a negar que lo hubiera hecho pero las amenazas surtieron mejor efecto— dijo Robert riéndose

—Así que ayer por la tarde tomamos el vuelo para aquí, Robert que estaba en la mente de su padre vio la que se había armado aquí con el don de Rócela así que decidió llamarlos para explicarle como eran las cosas. Pero la idea era sorprenderlos así que le pidió a Abigail la medicación para que Aliroes no nos descubriera y todo salió bien— dijo Bella sonriéndome

— ¿Entonces ya no volveremos a separarnos?— pregunte

—No, no vamos a separarnos nunca más. Ahora seremos una familia— dijo Bella y me beso la frente

—Hablando de familia, ¿Alice y Rosalie no creen que se pasaron un poquito con el castigo?—pregunto Edward mirándolas

—Puede que sí lo hiciéramos— dijo Alice y Rosalie sonrió

— ¿Entonces estamos perdonados—Pregunto Emmett mientras Jasper miraba a Alice

—Si, están perdonados. Así que esta noche queremos hacer el amor— dijo Rosalie riéndose

— ¿El castigo era dejarlos sin relaciones sexuales?— pregunte

—Nuestro peor temor, nuestro peor castigo— dijo Jacob

—No puedo creerlo, Abigail por favor no sigas el ejemplo de ellos— dije seria

—Tía, tarde vienes a darme ese consejo— dijo Abigail

— ¿Tú también?— pregunte asustada

—La noche en que me mordió no fue por un simple beso, estábamos haciéndolo cuando me mordió. Pero te juro que no lo hice a consciencia, ella me drogo— dijo Robert

—Era la única forma de dominarte— dijo Abigail sonriendo

Yo simplemente mire al techo y no dije nada, aunque por dentro tenía algo de celos.

—Aun queda un misterio por resolver, ¿Robert de quien eres hijo? Porque así se a quien tengo que pedirle que me responda por el honor de mi hija— dijo Jacob

—Lamento decirle, señor. Que su hija es mi esposa y dado que tiene 18 años no puede impedir que sea su esposo. Además con eso salde mi deuda con su hija, la amo demasiado para dejarla escaparse— dijo Robert

—Nos casamos el día en que cumplí los 18, así nadie iba a podernos separar— dijo Abigail sonriendo

—Entonces no me queda otra más que felicitarte— dijo Jacob y sonrió de mala gana

—Bien callado lo tenias— dijo Emmett

—Si, eso no lo niego— dijo Abigail y sonrió

—Robert— dije mirándolo

—Está bien. Supongo que tengo que decir quiénes son mis padres, bien se los diré pero primer les voy a explicar las razones por las cuales me calle. La primera fue que no merecía tener los padres que tengo, por varias razones. Segundo temía que cuando dijera la vedad mis padres no me aceptaran o algo peor. Pero Edward, Bella, y Aliroes me han dicho muchas cosas, las cuales apreció, pero no sé si aun estoy preparado. Pero si sé que es tiempo de decir la verdad: Esme y Carlisle son mis padres, Jane uso su sangre para crearme— dijo Robert y se levanto de su asiento acercándose a la ventana— ahora todos saben la verdad, hagan con ella lo que deseen—

Esme se le acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

—Mi bebé, tranquilo que todo está bien. Te agradezco que nos hayas dicho la verdad— dijo Esme sonriéndole

—Gracias, mamá. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para decirte así y no tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegra que te lo hayas tomado tan tranquilamente— dijo Robert y también sonrió tímidamente

—Durante 4 siglos quise tener un hijo, luego tuve 6: dos los elegí y los 4 me cayeron de arriba. Y ahora tengo un hijo más, lo cual es estupendo. Robert jamás tendrías que haber temido que no te aceptáramos, eso es imposible. Pero te entiendo, no es fácil, pero podemos arreglárnosla— dijo Carlisle colocando su mano sobre el hombre de su hijo

—Gracias, Carlisle— dijo Robert

—Dime papá. Ahora el tema es que mi biznieta se convirtió en mi hija y mi nuera, lindo el enredo que armaste hijo mío— dijo Carlisle riéndose

—Bueno, hermanito. Tendremos que hacer una fiesta, tenemos que festejar el regreso de ustedes y tu fiesta de matrimonio— dijo Emmett

—Los arreglos los hago yo— dijo Alice

Yo sonreí, al fin éramos una familia.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron, los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme algún comentario y espero que el final no les haya decepcionado.<em>**

**_Muchos saludos._******

**_Atentamente _**

**_E.W._**


End file.
